Percy Jackson:Teen Hunter
by Trident-Hero
Summary: Percy is Allison's twin brother. He knows about his family's history and try's not to let Allison know. But what happens when he becomes what he hunts down. Who will he stay loyal to. His Family or His Pack? Rated M because we all know Teen wolf has some M in it. Percy/Lydia Season 1-2 Percy/Erica season 2
1. Chapter 1

**New thing I'm trying out here. And also a new system for my writing. 1 week God of ages next week Trapped and Next week this story. So from This Friday to next Friday I will be writing this on this one then Trapped and then The God of ages.**

 **So this is going to be around the first season. Same evil alpha Peter but not everything happens to be the same as in the TV show other wise it would be like Teen Wolf plus Percy which not going to happen. It's going to be very similar but a few more things added in and a few added out.**

 **Pov 1- Percy**

 **Pov 2- Scott**

 **Pov 3- No one**

 **So I do not own TW or PJO**

Chapter One: New students.

Pov 1

"Relax, it's just the first day of school sis," I said as my Twin sister Allison paced nervously in the living room. "Yeah first day of school in a new school!" She replied fidgeting with her bracelet. "Just watch how cool and collected your big bro is," I replied grabbing my pen and stuffing it on my pocket.

"Your barely older than me!?" She stated glaring at me. "It was the best minute of my life,"I said fake crying. "Shut up loser," she said laughing a little. "You got a pen?" I asked her. "Of course I have a pen you don't have to run my life," she stated grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

I sighed and followed her to our dads SUV. "Shotgun!" I exclaimed walking in front of Allison and hopped in the passengers side seat. Allison hopped in the back and groaned. "What is it sis?" I asked tapping my hands on the dash (stupid adhd) "How are you always cool with us moving?"

I looked at my dad and he gave me a look that said "if you spill I will let an alpha bite you so you can kill yourself" look. "Uh because I like trying new sports," I lied. Allison rolled her eyes as my dad drove off to our new school.

You see my family hunts and kills werewolf's. No I'm not lying we have a whole arsenal of weapons to kill them with. The real reason we moved to Beacon Hills is because there are rumors of werewolf's coming back here. I help my dad hunt them down and kill the ones who have killed people. We follow a code and nobody gets to know about it but other family members. Allison doesn't know yet my dad wanting her to have some innocence. But I know because I followed him out one night and everything became more clear.

I stared out the window and plugged in my headphones listening to Take me to Church by Hozier. I started slowly falling asleep and before I knew it my dad was nudging me awake. "PERCY!" He hollered. I shot up from my skin bing position. "I'm up!" I responded looking around. I quickly took out my headphones realizing we were about to turn into school. I quickly ran my hand through my hair pushing it to the right.

"Nervous?" Our dad asked us. "Nope," I responded slipping on my leather jacket. "Terrified," Allison responded behind me. I chuckled as our dad stopped the car and I hopped out. I glanced around the parking lot as I saw a kid get out of a fancy looking car get out and look at a kid on a bike. As I walked closed I heard the rich guy say, "Dude watch the paint job." Great a person I don't like bully's. I went on a straight b- line for the rich bully. As we passed each other I stuck out my foot and tripped him. He fell down scraping his hands on the concrete. "Dude watch the Jays!" I exclaimed wiping of my Jordan's.

He got up and glared at me trying to size me up. But I was at least 3 inches taller and was more muscular. Someone called for him and he glared at me one more time before stomping off. "Dude I never saw someone stand up to Jackson," the bike kid exclaimed from behind me," that was awesome!" I smiled and held out my hand. "Percy Argent." He shook my hand "Scott McCall."

"Well gotta get my schedule with my sister see you later," I replied walking of. I walked into the office almost right after my sister did. "You 2 are?" The front attendance lady asked. "Uh Percy, and Allison Argent," I responded. She looked up found our schedules and locker codes handed them to us and asked us to wait outside for the principle. We were waiting in complete silence then are mom called. I rolled my eyes and plugged my headphones in not listing. I stared at the door as I saw the principle coming are way I quickly unplugged my headphones and stuffed them in my pocket.

"Everything except a pen! I can't believe I actually forgot a pen," Allison exclaimed. "I asked you!" I informed her as she told mom she had to go. "Sorry about your wait come with me," he said. I followed him with Allison right besides me. Allison talked to him about are move from beacon hills but I wasn't really paying attention. We followed him into a room and awkwardly stood by in the front of the class. "This is Perseus (mentally cringed) and Allison Argent please make the welcome. The teacher told us to take a seat. Allison sat behind Scott and I sat in the back right corner. I watched as Scott turned around and handed my sister a pen. She smiled and took it from him then had this confused expression on his face.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged her shoulders. And started reading the paper the teacher handed out.

Time skip.

I was putting my pack pack and lacrosse stuff in my locker and grabbed a notebook and a folder with some paper in it. Stuffed my pen and pencil in pocket and locked my locker. I noticed that she was staring at Scott and him at her. I nudged her and she blushed as I caught her. Then this strawberry blonde girl comes up to us. Super hot "That Jacket is killer where you get it?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at Allison's explanation. Nobody cares!

"And you are my new best friend." She stated before the guy I tripped this morning walked up "hey Jackson," she mumbled and they started making out with her in front of us. I stood there for a second before coughing. They separated and she began talking again. "So there's a party this Friday night, you should come. Both of you," "uh Friday's family nigh-" she started before interrupted her ," Sure sound great we will be there!" I said. "Cool everyone's going after the scrimmage," Jackson said. "You mean like football?" Allison asked. I faced palmed. "Footballs a joke the sport her is lacrosse we have won the state championship 2 years," Jackson stated proudly. "Because of a certain team captain," The girl said. "We practice in a few minutes.. Your trying out right?" I nodded turned around and grabbed my stuff. I turned back around and I saw Allison try to get out of going but to no success.

I walked away with them glancing back at Scott.

Time

Skip.

As I got used to the stick and picking up the pall a few times I noticed Scott staring at my sister again. Gosh Allison always the first day you have a guy over you. The coach came up to him and said," McCall your in goal," "I've never played," he responded. "I know scoring some shots will give the boys confidence boost for there first day back. Get them energized fired up!"coach said. "And what about me?" Scott asked. "Try not to take any to the face." Coach responded walking away.

Coach set up lines and blew the whistle and Scott fell to the ground clutching his head. The first person shot the ball hitting him right in the head. Everyone laughed even the coach but me. Next guy shot Scott saved it. But he never played. Next shot save. Save,Save,Save, and save. My turn next. Then Jackson pushed me out of the way flicked a ball into his net and ran at Scott.

He jumped in the air using all of his might to shoot the ball. Scott turned his stick quickly catching it. Everyone cheered for Scott even his girlfriend who I learned who's name was Lydia.

I looked at Jackson with an eyebrow raised. He rolled his eyes and said," See if you do any better!" I flicked the ball into my net and ran towards the goal. I clutched my stick as I flung it at the goal where you could hear it whistle. It seemed to go in slow motion as the ball hit off the top of Scott's stick and went in. I stood there stunned as the people cheered I glanced at Lydia and gave her a wink. She smiled and looked at Jackson with a not bad look. We went through the drill a couple more times only me being successful 1 more time. 2/5 the only one to score.

Back in the locker room I put my clothes back on patting Scott on the back. "Good job bud!" I exclaimed high fiving him. He smiled and I slid on my skin tight t shirt slinging my jacket over my shoulder. "Also McCall stop staring at my sister and grow a pair and talk to her," I said looking back to see Scott pale. "She's your sister?" He exclaimed. "Twin sister," I said making him pale more. I gave him a pat on the back and walked out right into Lydia. "Watch where your going!" She exclaimed as we bent down to pick up are stuff. "Sorry just looking back to see Scott's face when I tell him I'm Alison's twin brother," I said handing her chemistry book. She looked up and smiled. "He freak out?" She asked. "Thought he mighta almost fainted." I said. "So you need a date for the dance?" She asked. "No I'll go alone maybe get someone else's girls or something,"She laughed and gave her a wink before walking off. I looked back to see her standing there with clouded eyes. I smirked as I walked to my dads car.

"How was your first day kids," he asked. "Fine," I said ," But Allison already seems to have boys all over her." "PERCY!" She screamed. I laughed as I plugged my earphones in and fell asleep.

Time skip.

I saw Allison come in the door wet and with a T shirt on that wasn't her t shirt. "So explain," I ordered. She sighed. " I hit a dog then drove it to a clinic where Scott works he cast the dogs leg up gave me a dry t shirt and now I have a date to the dance," she exclaimed happily. "Lucky you!" I said sarcastically. She glared at me before we both cracked up laughing. "So who are you taking?" She asked. "No idea I really might go alone and find someone," I responded. She rolled her eyes. "I'll get Lydia to find you someone." "No no no no!" I exclaimed but she was already on the phone. "I hate you," I mumbled.

Next day at school.

"Hey Scott," I said sliding in next to him by his locker. "If you fuck my sister I will end you," I stated. He again paled I laughed and clamped him on the shoulder. "Dude I'm kidding... My dad will kill you," I said. He smiled then Jackson came up and slammed his locker. "Alright little man why don't you tell me where your getting your juice?" Jackson asked. "What?" Scott asked. "Where are you getting your juice." He said slower this time. He looked confused then finally said," My mom does all the shopping,"

"Now listen McCall your going to tell me exactly what it is and who your buying it from because there's no way in hell your out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemicals boost." He stated. "Oh you mean steroids!" Scott said finally getting it. He looked at Jackson. "Are you on steroids?" He asked. Jackson grabbed him and pushed him on the Locker. "What the hell is going on with you McCall?" "Hey Jackson get off of him he had a whole summer to practice dude!" I exclaimed. He glared at Scott before walking out of the Locker room. "Thanks," Scott mumbled. "No problem," I answered fowling Jackson out.

"Let's go gather around.. Bring it in come on!" Coach shouted. Scott waved his hand at my sister and I smirked as coach looked at Scott. "got a question McCall?" He asked. "What?" "You raised your hand have a question?" "No I was just uh nothing sorry," Coach turned to the rest of us.

"Ok you know how this goes if you don't make the cut your most likely sitting on the bench the rest of the season. You make the cut you play your parents are proud. Your girl friend loves us huh! Everything else is uh cream cheese. Now get out there and show me what you got!," Coach said.

We cheered and started playing. I was on Scott's team and I was defending Jackson. They thew the ball to him as I hit him down making the ball fall out of his stick. I grabbed the ball and threw it to Scott. Jackson got up and hit him straight in the chest. "That's got to hurt," I exclaimed. Scott then won the face off with Jackson and ran thew the defense. Spinning around one, jumping to the side of ,one spinning again, then flipping over the last 3 defenders. Landing it and shooting it between the goalies legs. "Damn he's good," I exclaimed. As the coach called him over. Everyone started cheering so I'm guessing he made first line.

The game went on some more as I knocked some kid down grabbing the ball running up the field. I side stepped one, spun, the trucked Jackson out of my way. I then slung my stick forward streaking the ball towards the goal going upper right corner. Everyone cheered as I spotted out a certain strawberry blonde hair girl and of course winked at her. "ARGENT!" Coach hollered. I ran over to where the coach was. "What do you think your doing trucking the captain?" He asked. "Uh proving that he shouldn't be the captain." I said randomly. (Stupid adhd) coach smiled. "Good cause your on first line keep proving it son and you might just get that chance!" He said slapping my back. The crowd cheered as I smirked at Jackson.

Time skip.

I grabbed my FORD Raptors keys as I opened the door for Scott. "Hey Scott," I said. "Hey Perce," he said. "ALLISON YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" I hollered at her. I winked at Scott before walking out the door. "Where your date?" Scott asked me. I chuckled "picking one up at the party!" I exclaimed. But in reality I wanted to go to mingle come back home and go hunting in the woods with my dad. But he said no that I should get some friends. This is going to be one hell of a party. Since I'm going to basically make Lydia cheat on Jackson for the one and only great Percy Jackson Argent.

As I drove up to the party I smiled as I heard loud music and teenagers walking into the house. I walked in and made a b line for the punch. Which I knew was spiked.

I saw Scott and Allison dancing and I smiled. I then glanced over to see Lydia pinned up on the wall by Jackson him grabbing on to her. Oh this will be fun.

I found Scott's best friend Stiles and walked over to him. "So your Percy!" Stiles yelled over the music. "Yeah. Your Stiles right?" I yelled back. He nodded. I saw him glare in Jacksons direction. "You know that dude is an ass!" I exclaimed. "But also a captain to a very good lacrosse team." Stiles informed me. "Not for long," I responded. Stiles laughed. Lydia then looked straight at me and she motioned with one finger for me to come her way. Stiles looked at me."she wants you dude," he said wanna help me?" I asked pointing at Jacksons back. "Yep," Stiles said as we walked his way.

I looked over to see Scott walking away from Allison like he was about to puke. "Go check on him," I told Stiles as I continued my Mission. I saw Jackson out stretched a leg. I hit it and fell down. My punch falling out of my hand to the ground. "What the hell dude!" I exclaimed getting up.

"Jackson!" Lydia exclaimed. "What?" He asked. "Why did you trip Percy he was just walking by," she exclaimed. "Uh sorry?" He said. "Ugh go get me some more punch babe ok?" She asked kissing him. He nodded and went off into the crowd.

"He will be gone for at least 7 minutes he headed in the wrong direction," she informed me. I smiled at her. "Oh look he smiles instead of winking," Lydia said in mock surprise. I then winked in response. Then I think Danny spilled his drink on my jacket. "My bad," Danny said as he fell down completely drunk. I pulled off my jacket revealing my skin tight shi showing my abs and muscles.

Lydia stared at me for a second. Before touching my muscles making sure they were real. I raised an eyebrow at her as she blushed as I caught her staring at my muscles after she looked away. "So nice party," I said sheepishly. "You should see my birthday party 3 times as big as this," she responded. I glanced around to see Stiles run out the front door. Maybe I should see what's going on. Then I remembered the strawberry blonde besides me.

"Um 2 minutes are up so are we just talking or ar-" I was interrupted by Lydia's lips smashing into mine. My hand gripping her ass her arms around my neck. Everything was going by so fast that soon enough are tongues where exploring each others mouths. We separated for breath and then Danny groaned.

I kneeled down and patted his back. "You alright?" I asked him. He groaned again and I stood back up. "How long has it-" again I was interrupted by Lydia's lips. We separated as I spotted Jackson luckily not seeing us kissing. "Well I'll see you later," I said walking backwards giving a wink and a 2 hand salute. She blushed as I walked away from her the feeling of her lips on mine still there.

My phone started to ring and I looked who was calling me. My dad. I answered it. "Yeah dad?" I asked.

"I'm outside the house come on where going hunting," my dad said.

"Thank goodness I'll be right there," I answered I almost completely ran out the house and into my dads SUV. "Let's go!" I said. My dad threw me my Shotgun. "Oh man I missed you," I said to my shot gun as we drove off. I put on a hat and some night vision goggles too. "I'm

Ready !" I informed him.

Time skip

My dad shot a beta in the arm that I spotted for him. The next thing I knew I was getting thrown into a tree. I groaned as I rolled over onto my stomach. I scrambled up running to the tree where the beta was pinned down. "great you lost him!" I groaned as I ran through the woods to find the 2 betas.

Pov2

"Am I going to regret this?" Allison asked me. "Probably," I responded. A car horn honked and Allison looked over. "That's my dad I should probably go," she said. I nodded and turned around.

Just out of curiousness I turned around to see her dad. Shock hit me. Alison's dad was the person who shot the arrow in my arm last night. "Hey Scott you coming?" Percy asked. "Yeah ill be right there," I responded. I am so dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok next chapter is here.**

 **I do not own PJO or TW**

Chapter 2: First game.

Pov 1

I watched as Scott trudged into the locker room in a daze. He put his back to his locker and started stripping his gear. I nudged Stiles who was next to me. "What's wrong with him?" I asked. "Let's find out." He responded. We walked up to him and Stiles started the conversation.

"You apologize to Allsion?"

"Yeah,"

"So is she giving you a second chance or what?"

"Yeah,"

"YEAH! Alright so everything's good,"

"No,"

"No?" I asked.

Scott looked at me. "Your not going to believe me," I raised an eyebrow "try me." Stiles sighed. "You sure Scott," Stiles asked. "I think we are all friends right?" Scott asked. "Yeah I mean it's you guys or the asshole Jackson," I responded. Stiles chuckled then patted me on the back. "Go on Scott,"

"I told you about how I saw the dead body in the woods in free period right?" I nodded. "Well after that some deer came." I nodded again. "Then came this creature with glowing red eyes." My eyes widened. He saw the alpha werewolf! "It but Scott and turned him into a beta werewolf, making him crazy on the full moon making him leave the party go to the woods and get shot in the arm with an arrow by your dad," Stiles finished. Scott was a werewolf? Oh fuck great one of my only friends. I can't tell my dad he will kill me and then he can't date Allison and a happy sister is a good day.

"Alright I'm calling bull prove it," I stated. Scott made his eyes glow yellow for a second then fell back clutching his head. "Ok I believe you," I stated. "So my dad shot you?" I asked. "His dad?" Stiles repeated. "Allison's dad?" Stiles asked. "Shot me with a crossbow," Scott finished. "Allison's father?" Stiles asked one more time. "YES HER FATHER!" Scott yelled. "He didn't recognize you right?" Stiles asked. "No no I don't think so," Scott answered. "Does she know about them?" Stiles asked. "No," I answered. "Do you?" Stiles asked. "I know that my dad goes out every night and doesn't come home till late with mud on his boots." I replied.

The whistle blew and Scott was still freaking out. I grabbed his gear. "Just think about lacrosse come on let's go!

"Let's go 1v1 Jackson grab the long stick today," coach barked. Jackson was pretty good at defense and coach was yelling at us telling us to retry harder and making Greenberg run a lap. Wpp "let's go Argent your turn!" I flicked the ball into the net and sprinted at Jackson. As he came for me I faked right and spun to my left. I then used all my force to shoot at the goal. It hit Danny in forearm then popped in the goal. "Nice Argent! Wsssp (whistle) let's go McCall!" I watched as Scott rand towards Jackson and Jackson completely killed him. "Coach started insulting him I couldn't really here what he was saying all that McCall doing it again. Scott sprinted at Jackson impacting him so hard it threw Jackson to the ground but we all heard the loud pop Jacksons shoulder made. I saw Scott clutching his head and Stiles run to him.

"Percy! Help Jackson! Get him to the ER!" Coach yelled at me. "Why me?" I asked. "Because your the only one with a pickup!... And your co captain of the team." He said whispering the last part into my ear. My eyes widened as I picked up Jackson with his good arm. "Come on princess let's go. I looked over at Scott and Stiles. "What here now!?" Stiles exclaimed. Oh fuck he's shifting. I really wish I would of seen Derek in the back glaring at us.

I trudged him to the bed of my truck and threw him in. On the bright side I get to call Lydia.

Time skip.

I was walking down the hallway steps with my sister when Scott turned the corner. They smiled at each other. "Hey Allison greeted. "Hey," Scott replied. "Busy?" She asked. "No no it's just my mom she's nothing," I raised an eyebrow. "he started stammering before he said "I'm

Never to busy for you,"

"I like the sound of that," Allison said "I have to run to my French class but I wanted you to know I'm coming to see you play tomorrow,"

"You are," Scott asked.

"See us play," I added in with fake hurt on my face. They laughed and Allison continued ," and we are all going out after wards Me,You, Lydia, Jackson, Perce. It's going to be great. Tell stiles to come to see you at lunch."

"Oh God," Scott mumbled. "It's alright we still have to get through hell my friend... Math!" I said walking to my math class with Scott behind me. "Hey I'm not playing tomo i guess it's up to you." Scott said. "Why?" I asked. "Derek threatened to kill me if I did because I would turn in front of them," Scott said sadly.

"Hey it's alright bud but I really need you to play cause then it's Stiles playing for you. And Stiles sucks," I informed him. Scott laughed and we took are seats in the class room. Scott was on my left and Lydia on my right. "Hey beautiful," I said sitting down. Lydia turned my way. "I was very drunk at that party you know," she stated. "Not as bad as Danny," I replied. She rolled her eyes at me. She was about to respond when the teacher called are names. "Lydia, Percy how about you two come figure out the equations on the bored. "Fuck," I mumbled. As we were working Lydia asked me a question. "So what's the rumor of Scott not playing?"

"Uh he's sorta not," I responded.

"I think he sorta is," she responded.

"Especially since he brutally injured my boyfriend by running into him,"

"He brutally injured himself running into Scott,"

"Jacksons going to play tomorrow but he's not going to be at his peak. And I prefer my boyfriend at peak perforce,"

"Ok,"

"I'm dating the captain of the lacrosse team and if they start the season losing I'll be dating the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers,"

"Well you know losing one game won't kill anyone and one of your boyfriends will be at peak performance and trust me we will win," I stated putting my chalk down checking my answer and walking away.

She finished a second later and sat down next to me. "Fine don't make him play but then we will go out after and I'll introduce your sister to all the hot guys on the team. And your poor friend Scott will be left all alone at home watching porn," she whispered to me.

After class I was telling Scott about wait me and Lydia talked about when Stiles grabbed Scott and pushed him to a wall. "Tell me what there saying," he ordered.

"Curfew because of the body," Scott answered. "Great my dads out looking for a rabid animal when the jerkoff who actually killed the guy is around just hanging around doing whatever he wants,"

"We can't tell the truth about Derek you know," Scott informed him. "Wait Derek killed the girl?" I asked. Stiles nodded. "Deep shit." "Well we can do something," Stiles said. "Like what?" Scott asked. "Find the other half of the body." "I'm in,"I said walking away from Scott behind Stiles.

Time skip

We walked into the hospital into the waiting area. Apparently Scott found the body and he needed to catch the scent to be for sure so here we are in the hospital waiting. "Uh so got any girl in mind?" I asked. "uh you know Lydia," he said. I raised an eyebrow. "Uh yeah," I responded. "I have liked her for a while but you know since your here now and she's over you and we are friends I'll back off," Stiles said. "Uh ok," I replied glancing over my back. "Sleek of the devil," I said as I saw Lydia sitting there.

"Hey Stiles go talk to her," I said. Stiles eyes got big as he went to talk to her. I cringed as he failed to talk to her.

Pov 2.

As snuck to the the morgue I couldn't help but remember what Derek had said. "Yeah what if she does? And your friend Percy he knows everything Scott he's playing you! He was in the woods the night you got shot! How can you trust him but not me."

Pov 1

"Hey Lydia," Stiles started.

"You problem don't remember me I sit behind you in biology,"

"Uh anyway I always thought we had this sort of connection."

"Unspoken," he continued ," of course,"

"Maybe it would be kinda cool to get to know eachother a little bit."

"Hold on one second," Lydia said pulling a red earphone out. "I didn't get any of what you just said is it worth repeating?" She asked. "Uh no," Stiles responded, " Sorry."

She looked over and smiled at me. "Hey Perce," she said and waved. I winked at her and waved back. Stiles sat down next to me. "God how do you do it?" He asked. I smiled. "I work out." I responded pulling out my phone and started to play a game on it.

Next thing I new Jackson came out and her and Lydia were talking then they made out in the middle of the hallway and walked away. "Stiles stated for a moment. "You know she is a really good kisser," I stated. Stiles glared at me then Scott came back. "The scent was the same," he informed us. "Then let's go!" I said. Stiles raised an eyebrow. "We're going to need shovels. "I have 3 in the bed of my truck I came prepared let's go," I said grabbing them by the back of there shirts and dragging them out.

Time skip.

"It's a wolf!" Stiles screeched. "I told you it was different," Scott said. "This doesn't make since," Stiles said. "We gotta get out of here," I said. "Help me cover this up!" Stiles ordered. We started to push dirt in but Stiles stopped. "Is that wolfsbane?" Stiles said. I walked over to it as Stiles and Scott argued.

I pulled it out and a rope was connected to it. I started pulling some more as I went in a spiral. "Perce, Stiles," Scott said. "Oh shit," Stiles exclaimed. I looked in the whole. "That's nasty," I said as I looked at the dead girl in front of me.

Time skip next morning.

I was driving down the road with Stiles jeep behind me. Then all of a sudden my phone went off. Stiles.

"Yeah?"

"Scott's gone!"

"Crap was he shifting!"

"Yeah?"

"Ask the cops if anyone's spotted a strange person around if he really wants to play tonight he will be there." I responded.

"Ok gotcha uh see you at the game,"

Time skip.

"You alright Scott?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah but I think Jackson is up to something. I got up to ask Stiles something but Lydia grabbed me. "I want you to remember something out there. "Uh winning isn't everything?" I asked. "I don't date losers," she responded letting go of me and straightens out my jersey. "Good luck," she said before walking off. Scott gave me a look. "Don't look at me like that!" I told him as he smiled.

The game started and we had he ball first. We were passing around but no one would pass the ball to me or Scott. "What the hell?" I murmured to my self. A Senior who's name I don't know got hit to the ground the ball rolling near Scott. Scott ran to it with Jackson on his heels. "That's not going to be good," I stated. Just I suspected Jackson hit Scott out of the way to get the ball. That's when I charged. I full out sprinted and scooped the ball up right before Jackson got there.

I spin around and shot the ball where you could here a whistle sound off it hit the upper right corner. The crowd cheered as I hit helmets with my team mates. I looked to the crowd to see Lydia and my sister holding up a sign saying. WE LUV U PERCY! #13 I of course winked at Lydia as she blew a kiss my way.

As the game went on Jackson scored the second one of are goals showing Lydia had another side of the sign saying we love you Jackson! Causing Scott to get pretty mad seeing My sister hold up that sign. Jackson kept talking to the people in his little huddle while I tried to calm Scott down. "There not passing it to us on purpose!" He growled. "Then get it when it's on the ground!" I told him as I walked away.

With only 89 seconds left ( I minute 29 seconds) we were down 3-5. "JACKSON GIVE THE BALL TO MCCALL HES OPEN HALF THE TIME!" I yelled at him. He glared at me as he walked past me purposefully hitting my shoulder. Lydia and Allison stood up again showing the sign for Jackson. I glared at the sign "I'm not a loser," I mumbled to my self.

At the face off the ball soared in the air and I watched Scott jump up off of another player to give him leverage to grab the ball. He ran up the field dodging players. He spotted me and passed me the ball. I caught the ball and realized I was right I front of the goal. I spun on one foot and shoot the ball I between the goalies legs. GOAL! The crowd cheered as I fist bumped Scott wishing I saw his golden eyes. I instead looked up and gave Lydia my famous smirk as she lifted my sign up. My dad gave me a thumbs up and I knew this was going to be a fun last minute. "GIVE THE BALL TO MCCAL AND ARGENT!" Coach yelled at us.

The next face off the other team won but there player passed it right to Scott. He Asian dodged any player that was coming towards us as he shot the ball towards the goal ripping the netting in the goalies stick as he scored.

Next face off went right towards Scott as he went towards the net. He suddenly stopped as he had 2 defenders on both sides. Of him. "COME ON SHOOT IT SCOTT!" I yelled at him. And finally with barely anytime left he shot it. The ball hitting the net right before the buzzer went off.

The student rushed the field and cheered. I ripped off my helmet yelling in celebration. "WHOO!" I hollered as I High-fived Danny. I felt someone poke my back. I turned around to see Lydia. "Hey!" I said still hype. "I guess your not a loser after all," she commented. "I guess not,"I replied. "Come on!" She said pulling me away from the crowd. We ran towards the Locker room and she pulled me in. I heard people talking which I think where Scott And my sister.

Lydia rapped her arms around my neck as are lips were almost touching. I decided to close the space. Her hands combed through my hair as I my hands gripped her ass. Are tongues exploring each others mouths. We separated for air and resumed making out. Then we heard "Lydia?, Percy?" We hesitantly broke apart. Allison was standing there hands on hips. "What are you two doing?" She asked. "Nothing," I responded. "She has a boyfriend you know," Allison said. "And I have a history test tomorrow," I stated. "What does that have to do with anything," Allison asked. "What I thought we where listing things you can cheat on," I stated with a straight face.

Allison cracked a smile and Lydia laughed a little. "What are you doing in here?" I asked. "I um I," she tried to say. I raised an eyebrow. Scott and Stiles came around the corner. "You kissed Allison!" I asked. "You kissed Lydia!" Scott answered back. "That's my SISTER you know." "That's Jacksons girlfriend you know."

We stood there straight faced before dying. "Oh Jackson will be pissed! I can't wait to see the look on his face," Stiles said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own TW or PJO**

 **More Stiles in this one at the beginning. Also Season 1 and 2 will be in this one story. Trust me the storyline will get moe complicated.**

Chapter 3

Pov 2

"So you killed her," Stiles stated bluntly. "I don't know I just woke up," I told him, "I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe I never had a dream that made me wake up like that before." "I have," Stiles informed me. "A- I meant I never had a dream that felt so real and B- never give that much detail in you in bed again." "Noted."

"So let me take a guess here," Stiles started. "You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison," I finished. "No... Yeah that's exactly it," he admitted. "Hey it's going to be fine you'll handling this pretty dreaming awesome not that there's a class you you can take about it," Stiles said. "Yeah not a class but maybe a teacher," I said.

"What you mean Derek?" He asked sloping me up side the head. "you forget the part were we got him tossed in jail!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah I know but chasing her dragging her to the back of the bus It felt so real," I told Stiles. "Like how real?" He asked. "Like it actually happened," I responded. We walked out the door to see a bloody and ripped up bus. "You think it did?" Stiles asked me.

"She probably fine," Stiles re assured me. "She not answering any of my text!" I said worriedly. "It could maybe be a serous amazing coincidence," Stiles said hopefully. "Just help me find her ok?" I asked.

I started freaking out how none of the faces where Allison's. I slammed my self into a locker and punched it so hard it was hanging on by one hinge. I backed away from the locker running into someone. I turned around to see Allison and Percy. "You scared the hell out of me," she exclaimed. "You ok?" I asked her. "Once my heart starts beating again yeah," she stated picking up her stuff.

The intercom came on saying even with last nights incident we are still having school. Everyone in the hall way groaned. "See you at lunch ok?" I nodded. I walked down the hallway with Percy and looked down the hallway to see Jackson try to push is messed up locker in. "What are you two ass wipes looking at?" He asked.

I turned away struggling to keep a straight face. "You do that?" Percy asked. I nodded and Percy laughed.

Pov 1

I sat down with Scott and Stiles. "You think you did that to the bus?" I asked. "Yep, I gotta ask Derek," Scott said. "What makes you sure Derek has all the answers?" Stiles asked. "Because during the full moon he wasn't even phased he was in total control I was killing some random guy," "you don't know that," I said. "Yeah we will figure it out. "Suddenly Lydia sat Across from me. "Figure what out?" She asked. "Uh homework," I lied. She nodded.

"Whys she sitting with us?" Stiles asked. "I don't know," I responded. Allison sat down next to Scott Danny to my Right and some random dude at the head of the table. The popular people. I raised an eyebrow at Scott he just shrugged his shoulders.

Then Jackson came over and told him to get up. "Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" He asked. " Because I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot," Danny replied. I held in a laugh. "So I heard there is this some type of animal attacking," Danny said getting a conversation going. "Probably Cougar?" Danny continued. "I heard Mountain Lion," Jackson said. "A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia said. Then she looked up real fast and looked at Jackson, "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jackson asked. "That guy was some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." "Actually I just found out who it check it out," Stiles said showing us his phone. "Hey that guy was my bus driver when rode the bus when I was at my dads," Scott said. "Can we talk about something more fun please?.. Like oh where are you going tommorow I night?" Lydia asked. "You said you and Scott where hanging out tomorrow," Lydia said to there confused looks. "Oh did she?" I said glaring at Scott.

"Uh we were thinking about what were going to do," Allison replied. "Well I'm not sitting home again watching Lacrosse videos so if the 4 of are hanging out we are doing something fun," Lydia informed us. "Hanging out? Look the 4 of us?do you wanna hang out like us and them?" Scott asked. I face palmed and so did Stiles. "Yeah, I guess sounds fun," Allison answered. "You know what else sounds fun stabbing my self in the face with this fork," Jackson replied. "Let me do the honors then!" I said. But Lydia took the form away from him.

"How about bowling you like bowling," Lydia said to Jackson. "Yeah against real competition," he replied annoyed. "How do you know where not real competition," Allison asked. "Because you are," I said randomly. They all stared at me. "What me and Allison won a bowling tournament in San Fran last year," I replied. "Oh well I'd like to see that maybe you could come," Lydia asked. "Oh I don't know I'm supposed to do something with my dad tonight," I replied. Scott kicked my Shin. " I don't think dad would mind you missing it," Allison informed me. "I think he-" kick. "I could find you a date," Lydia offered. "Uh I really don't-" Kick I glared at Scott and Allison. "Naw Perce you should come," Scott said kicking my knee now. "Yeah sure sounds like fun," I answered. "Great!" Lydia exclaimed.

"So Scott are you a good bowler?" Jackson asked. "Kind of," Scott replied. "Is it kind of or yes," Jackson snarled. "Yes actually I'm a great bowler.

Time skip.

"Your a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed. I laughed as Scott tried to make up an explanation. "It was like watching a car reck I mean first it turned into a whole group date thing," Stiles started. "Yeah thanks for that ass hole," I said glaring at Scott. "Then out of know where comes that phrase," Stiles said. "Hang out," Scott finished. "You don't hang out with hot girls you might as well be her gay best friend you and Danny can start hanging out," Stiles said. "How is this gapping I either killed a guy or I didn't," Scott exclaimed.

"I don't think Danny likes me that much," Stiles randomly said. "What the hell?" I exclaimed. "I asked Allison on a date now we're hanging out," Scott continued. "Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked. I gave him the dafuq look. "I made first line and now the captain wants to destroy me and now I'm going to be late for work," Scott finished running off. "Wait Scott you did- Am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked again. "Loose the buzz then maybe," I said walking away.

Next day.

"So what you find out?" I asked Stiles and Scott. "That Derek doesn't like you, and that Scott didn't kill anyone but Derek did," Stiles said. "Why didn't you bring me along?" I asked. "We called you and when you answered we heard a bunch of moans and stuff so..." Stiles said stifling a laugh. "I butt answered you guys?" I asked. Scott nodded. "Sounded like you and Lydia are enjoying one another," Scott said. "Fuck me," I said falling back on my locker. "But it was a good night," I said remembering last night. "We where just studying," I said. Stiles raised an eyebrow " we all know what studying is in high school," Stiles said.

"Whatever I got to get out of this stupid date so I gotta tell Lydia. "Whatever Percy Have fun not being a virgin," Scott said as we went are separate ways.

I found her on my free period outside. "Hey beautiful," I said sitting down next to her. "Hey babe," she responded back kissing me. "So I think Im going to have to take a rein check on that group date thing." I said. "Why?" She asked. "Because I don't really know many girls," I said truthfully. "Please Percy?" She asked giving my puppy dog eyes. "Ugh fine," I answered," I'd rather go with you." She smirked. "Ill find someone everyone wants to go on a date with you," she informed me. "Except you," I responded.

"What do you call last night?" She asked. I smiled "Studying," I replied. "What do I have to do to persuade you to have at least a good time," she asked. "Uh we sneak off for like 5 minutes or something," I offered. "I'll give you 10," she answered back. My eyes widened. "Ok then this will be a fun night," I responded. "So how long are we going to be secret?" I asked. "Idk maybe for a little more," she responded.

I smiled as the bell rang and I got up. "Time for math I groaned as we walked towards the horrible class.

Time skip

"Hey guys," I said waving to Allison and Lydia. "Hey bro," Allison said. I "So your actually here thought you backed out," Allison said. "I was persuaded to come," I replied. Lydia smirked and Allison just raised an eyebrow. "So you sneak out in dad two?" Allison asked. I laughed. "No I just said Dad your not stopping me from watching Allison after she sneaks out again. Then he tossed me my keys off my desk," I told her.

We walked inside and saw the rest of the group. "Hey Percy this is Drew, Drew Percy," Lydia introduced us. "Hey," I said. "Hi," she answered back. "Want some tips on bowling I'm pretty good," I asked her as we walked away from Allison and Lydia. "is that jealousy I see Lydia?" Allison asked. I looked back to Lydia and of course winked at her.

I grabbed a ball and helped drew pick one out. I sat down and watched Lydia go up to bowl. Jackson came up from behind her and helped her throw the ball. Gutter ball. The next time she only knocked 2 down. Allison got a strike then Jackson got a strike and then I got a strike then it got really weird. As I sat back down Drew had her hand literally almost touching my area. "Uh Drew?" I asked. "Come on its fine," she whispered in my ear as she started to slowly put her hand down my pants. "I glanced over to see Lydia glaring and I really couldn't stop her. "But Scott's second gutter ball. As Lydia and Jackson laughed at him I didn't want him to get made fun of. "Hey shut the hell up," I growled. "Jackson kept laughing but Lydia slowed down a bit. "Hey Jackson? Hey Jackass!" Jackson stopped and glared at me. "What Argent?" He asked. "Mind shutting the hell up?" I asked. I then grabbed Drew's hand off me. "Your turn," I said as she got up and bowled.

A little while later Scott was still struggling and Allison went up to talk to him. She came back to her seat smiling. Scott then rolled a strike. What did you tell him?" I asked. "I just gave him something to think about." She responded.

Time skip.

"6 in a row bud let's go!" I said to Scott. Lydia looked impressed and asked Scott for help but he said no. Good job Scott so you don't get beat up tonight. "What about you Perce wanna help me?" She asked. Drew laced her arm through mine but I pulled mine out. Like she has been all over me tonight like I want to sue that's how bad it's been. "Yeah sure I'll help," I said getting up.

As she let go of the ball it spun down the middle giving her a strike. I high fived her and I sat down. Allison leaned over to Lydia. "Maybe you should pretend sucking for his benefit," she said. "I don't suck for his benefit," then she looked at me I do plenty of sucking for his." Realization spread across Allison's face. "Uh you guys want some drinks?" I asked. "And a Pizza," Jackson replied. "I'll go get us some," I said getting up. "And I'll go with him," Lydia said as we walked off to get food.

Pov 2

After about 9 minutes they came back with some pizza glasses and pitchers of soda. But Percy seemed to be in a daze with this weird smile on and one of Lydia's collars on under her sweater was was pulled up way higher than the other. Also her lip stick was smeared a little.

"Do you think?" I asked Allison. "Yes that's exactly what I think," she responded. "But where in public," I said. "I don't they did it did but you know," Allison said back. "Ah," I said getting what she was saying. "But they have dates," I whispered back. "It was how he was persuaded to come here," she whispered back. "Ohh,"

I smirked get some Percy!

Pov1

I sat down next to Drew still in a daze of what just happened.

Time skip.

I pulled up to to my house seeing Allison and Scott kissing. Sigh. I had to stop Drew off at her house still kinda freaked out by all the touching she did to my body even after I got my relief.

I hopped out of my truck and slowly walked up to them. Allison walked inside and when he saw me he paled. "Hey buddy," I said. "uh hey Perce," he responded. "You didn't fuck up tonight good job!" I said shaking his hand. "See you later.

I took a shower brushed my teeth and hopped into my bed. Put my phone on the charger and put it on silent. I rolled over and fell asleep. I wished I would of picked up the phone because I could of stopped Scott from fighting Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not Own PJO or TW**

 **If you haven't noticed its Percy/ Lydia and Scott/Allison. Stiles will have someone in the future.**

Chapter 4

Pov 1

"Hey bud get up out on some clothes your aunt Kate found some maybe even the Alpha she needs are help," my dad said shaking me awake.

I shot awake. Please don't let it be Scott. I put on some clothes and ran down the stairs. Allison came out of her room and asked dad," What's going on?"

"Your Aunt Mate just texted she's having some car trouble," my dad lied easily. "Nothing serous is it?" She asked. "No just a flat tire go back to bed sweetheart."

"Car trouble really?" I asked as we drove off. "Shut up," he ordered.

Time skip.

We drove up with Aunt Kate with an assault Rifle around her back. We got out. "Get in," my dad ordered. "No hi or hello," she asked. "I'll I've got is out the assault rifle away before anyone notices," I growled. I hate aunt Kate. "There were two of them," she informed us.

"The Alpha?" My dad asked. "I don't know but one of them tried to kill me," she responded. "One of them was going to lead us to the other we can't do that if he's dead," my dad informed her. "I can't help do that if one of them try's to kill me," Kate responded. "How long will it take?" My dad asked. "I'll give him 48 hours if that," she answered.

I glanced over to see Scott looking around the corner. My eyes widened as I whispered under my breath. "Scott get out of here Derek just got shot. If she sees you your dead if my dad sees you your dead go!" I ordered. Scott did as I told him.

"Hey Percy you've gotten more muscular," she said looking me over. I nodded as I hoped in the car.

Time skip.

I hear Allison scream in joy as she greeted Aunt Kate. I guess I'll do it with her. "Hey," I said leaning on the door frame. "How are my favorite twins?" She asked. I yawned "Tired," I stated. She looked at Allison. "I don't see you for a year and you become a runway model and I don't see you for a year and you look like you could bench 300 instead of 100," I nodded.

" I haven't even showered yet," Allison said. "Sweetie your a knock out in fact I hope you have the boys knocking there teeth out for your attention,"

"I kinda have one,"

"Kinda have one, well you should kinda have a million," they laughed. "What about your Percy got the girls falling for you?" She asked.

"A few girls seem to like me," I said. "A few?" Allison asked. "What is it none?" Aunt Kate asked. "No it's like all the girls love him even the most popular one in the grade with a boyfriend," she said. Aunt Kate seemed impressed. "Nice going Percy!" She stated. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room for food.

"Why is she here?" I asked my dad. "Because of all the deaths," he said. "Now go to school," I groaned and walked out the door.

Time skip.

"Scott's coming over?" Lydia asked. "where just studying," Allison replied. I looked down from my positing on the top of the stairs. Right just studying. "Just studying never ends with just studying ask Percy about that one." Lydia stated. "So what are you saying" Allison asked. "I'm just saying make sure he covers up," Lydia answered. When Allison still looked confused. "Hello Snow White I mean a condom," Lydia said Allison laughed. "Are you kidding after one date?" Allison asked.

"Just give it a little taste," Lydia said. "Well how much is a little taste?" Allison asked. "You really like him don't you?" Lydia asked. "Well uh he different. When I first moved here I had a plan no boyfriends till college I just move to much. Then I met him he was different. I can't explain it," Allison explained. Lydia said something really smart and I raised an eyebrow. Huh? And wait is my sister about to do Scott? Oh hell nah.

"When's he coming over?" Lydia asked. "Right after school," Allison answered. The bell went off causing whatever Lydia say to drown in the sound. We all flooded out and was about to hope in my truck but Lydia stopped me. "Hey you," she said from behind me. I turned around, "yeah?" I asked. "Who just fell In front of Stiles Jeep?" I looked over to see Scott helping Derek up. "Uh that's Derek Hale," I responded. "Hmm wanna come to my place and study?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You drive or?" "No Jackson brought me but I'll just say I got a ride home," she responded. "Uh sure," I responded opening the door for her. "Thanks," she said. I hoped in the other side. "I feel like I'm the only one that know how smart you are so maybe we should study at my place maybe even some dinner?" I hopefully said. "Sure," she said. Bam I won Scott you might be dead.

As we where halfway there Stiles called me. "Hey what's up?" I asked. "Are you home?" Stiles frantic voice came over. "Uh almost I'm studying with Lydia," I said. "I'm so do you have any wolfsbane bullets?" He asked. "Uh no but My aunt does you need one?" I asked. "Uh yeah Derek needs it or he will die Scott's not answering. "Uh yeah ok I will try see you later I guess."

I pulled in the driveway Behind Allison's car and got out. I opened the door for Lydia and took her bag. "So are we studying or?" I asked. Lydia laughed. "Percy your not failing a class what do you think where doing?" She asked. I chuckled as I opened the door and marched upstairs. I our stuff down and ripped of my shirt. "It'll be fine no one will be home for another hour," I said. She glanced to the wall separating Allison's and mine room. "And all sound proof rooms," I said.

Then it hit me. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed. "What?" Lydia asked. I quickly ran to Allison's room and pulled open the door. Allison and Scott were making out on her bed and not paying attention to me. I was about to say something but I saw Scott's claws come out. He noticed and quickly hid his hand. "Is something wrong?" Allison asked. "Yeah there is," I said from the door say. "Lydia you where supposed to take him to your house," Allison groaned.

Lydia came from behind me. "What he invited me over for dinner?" She stated. "God I hope Jackson finds out," Allison grumbled. I laughed. "You better hope dad doesn't find out either.. And Scott check your phone," I said walking out.

"I grabbed Lydia's hand and pulled her towards my room. I quickly locked the door. "So where were we?" I asked. Lydia smiled and pushed me on the bed.

Pov 2

"You said you wouldn't laugh," Allison said. I glanced over to see a bunch of guns. "Trust me I'm not laughing," I said walking over to the guns. "I bet I need to explain. My dad sells guns too the police," Allison informed me.

Actually it's to hunt werewolfs but I won't say anything. "So are you going to follow the family footsteps?" I asked. "I don't know," she stated ," You think I would look sexy with a gun?"

"Totally I murmured as we started making out. Sadly a door opened and we had to hide behind the SUV. I heard Allison's aunt talk," hey Chris get your ass out of the 50's and come help me with the groceries." "Be right there," he answered back. He walked over to us. He sighed and asked, "You to mind helping?" "No problem," I said "Great," he responded.

Pov1

"Ah that was great," I said as Lydia snuggled up against me with he bare chest on mine. Then I heard the front door open. "Adults home quick!" I said as I scrambled up redressing. I un locked my door and we went to my desk and pretended to be studying. My dad knocked. Thank god. "Come in," I hollered. "Hey Perce dinner will be ready soon," my dad informed me. "Ok thanks," I said. "Lydia?" My dad asked. "Hey Mr. Argent." She responded. "Are you dating my son," he asked.

"Yeah," she responded. "Yeah hey dad can she stay for dinner?" I asked. "Yeah sure she can sit by Scott," he said as he walked out of the room. "Why do I feel like he doesn't like Scott," I asked. "Because of the way he said Scott," Lydia responded.

Time skip dinner.

"Would you like a something other than water to drink Scott ?" My mom asked. "Uh no I'm good thank you though," Scott answered. "You wanna beer?" My dad asked. "Uh no thanks," Scott answered. "Shot of tequila?" "DAD!" Me and Allison said at the same time. "You don't drink Scott?" My dad asked ignoring us. "I'm not old enough to," Scott answered. "That doesn't seem to stop that many teenagers," my mom replied. "No but it should," Scott said. "Good answer, not true though but good answer you may survive the night," Aunt Kate said. "Do you smoke pot?" My dad asked.

"Ok changing the channel to something a little less conservative. So Scott Allison says your on the lacrosse team with Percy," Aunt Kate said. Scott nodded. "I'm sorry but I don't know anything about that how do you play?"

"It's like hockey only played on grass instead of ice," Scott said. "Hockey on grass is called field hockey," my dad informed us. "So it's like field hockey but the sticks have nets," I said glaring at my dad

They talked some more about it but I quietly ate in the awkwardness. "Scott's amazing too dad came with me the first game," Allison said ," Wasn't he good?" "He was fine," my dad replied. I literally dropped my fork. "He was amazing you mean he's the reason we won the game!" I stated. "True but he didn't score till the last few minutes.

"One of his shots ripped through the goalies net it was awesome," Allison informed Kate. "But I think the goalie was playing with a defected stick." Dad shot back. "O my God are we 5," I asked. The room was tense and silent. "You know on second thought I'll take that shot of tequila now," Scott said. We all laughed. "You were kidding right?" My dad asked Scott. "Yeah Scott answered.

Time skip.

"Ok look the bullet is in the guest bedroom in a bag under the bed grab it it's different from the rest ok look in a box or something I'll distract them with Lydia." I ordered. Scott nodded and did as I said. "Hey guys I said putting my arm around Lydia. "This is Lydia," I said.

Scott came back and tried to leave but he had to stay for dinner and then they flaked about Rabid dogs while I just made faces at Lydia the whole time. Finally Scott got to leave. Allison apologized to him. I was talking to Lydia when Aunt Kate shut the door on Scott not letting him leave.

"I have to ask Scott something," she said. "Him?" "Me?" We said at the same time. "What did you take from my bag?" She asked. "What?" Scott asked confused. "What did you take from my bag? Do I need to ask it again maybe say it a little more clearly?" She asked. "What are you talking about?" My dad asked.

"My bag was open in the guest room and when I left it was shut and Scott comes in to use the bathroom he leaves the bags open," she explained. "He didn't take anything," Allison said defending Scott. I was about to trip or something or make a scene so Scott could save Derek. But the next think I know Allison is pulling out a condom. "Wow," I said shocked. "Well I'm going to take Lydia home and let you guys settle this," I said walking out the door.

"Well that was fun," Lydia said. "Before and after dinner," I grumbled. "Hey it was fine," she assured me. "Yeah but really that was a horrible dinner," I exclaimed. "It was ok I had a good appetizer and dessert," she informed me. I laughed as opened the door to my truck. "Well beautiful wanna go for a ride?" I asked.

Pov 2.

I barged into Stiles about to cut off Derek's arm. "Aw you just prevented a life time of nightmares!" Stiles exclaimed happily. "You get it?" Derek asked. "Yeah here!" I said tossing him the bullet. "What are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"Ima Ima- " he didn't finish as he fainted. As the bullet skidded across the floor into the drainage. I stuck my fingers down but I couldn't reach it. I concentrated as I had my wolf nail grow from my fingers so I could grab it. "Come on come on," I whispered to my self. My extra long nails enabled me to grab it and pull it up. "I got it!" I hollered at him.

"Please don't kill me for this," Stiles said as he punched Derek. Successfully waking him up. We helped him up as Stiles shook his hand in pain. Derek but the top open and poured out a pounders substance. He pulled out a lighter and light it on fire.

He scooped it all up and jammed it in his bullet wound. He screamed in pain. As it started to work and be healed. "THAT WAS AWSOME!" Stiles cheered. "You alright?" I asked. "Except for the agonizing pain yeah," Derek said.

"Ok look we helped you which means you leave us alone ok. If not I'll go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything!" I threatened. "You think you can trust them?" Derek asked. "Well why not? There a lot nicer than you are!"I stated. "I can show you how nice they are," Derek said.

Derek drove me to the hospital and I followed him to a room with a dude facing one way sat. "Who is be?" I asked. "My uncle Peter Hale," Derek responded. "Is he like you a werewolf?" I asked. "Was now he's barely human," Derek answered me. ,"6 years ago my sister and I were at school. The house caught fire. 11 people trapped inside he was he only survivor."

"What makes you sure they set the fire?" I asked. "Because they where the only ones who knew about us," he said in a cold voice. "then they had a reason," I said stupidly. "Like what?" He asked ,"what justifies this?" He asked during Peter around so I could see the other side of his face that was burnt up.

"They say they only kill adults and only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family totally ordinary. This is what they do this is what Allison will do," Derek said. "What about Percy?" I asked. "Percy I trust he knows about you and hasn't spilled the beens to his dad. He must have something against his family," Derek said. Then the nurse shooed us out the only thing in my mind was. Could Allison be like Percy?


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own TW or PJO**

 **Next chapter is when it gets crazy**

Chapter 5

Pov 1

I walked into the movie rental store to find a movie. Tomorrow was my birthday and I was turning 17. I sighed Lydia is going to think I'm so stupid because I had to repeat a grade. For me it was my dyslexia but my sister couldn't keep her grades up because of all the moving.

Then I heard Jacksons voice. "Can somebody help me find the Notebook?" He asked. "Uh why are you looking for a chick flick dude?" I asked coming up to him. "Lydia," he responded. The phone started to ring and I looked around. "Is anyone even work here?" I asked.

"Hello?" Jackson called out to the store. "Oh well, but the note book isn't in this section check up there," I informed him. He nodded and walked up the line of shelves. I went back to looking for Some action movie my dad wanted. "Oh my God!" Jackson exclaimed. Looked up to see him backing away from something. He hit the ladder causing the the light to fall down pulling wiring out from it.

A few lights where back on and I heard a growling noise. "What the hell?" Asked. I looked to my left to see a pair of glowing green eyes. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed. I hid behind my shelf and saw Jackson look behind his. I'm the shelf In front of mine a figure zoomed by. Oh shit it's the Alpha. I pulled out my silver knife. Jackson glanced back again but the shelves started knocking each other over like dominoes. I quickly jumped out of the way and landed on my wrist a shot of pain ran up my arm. Jackson was trapped under the shelves and the beast came up to him.

I watched as the Alpha werewolf inspected his neck. What's on his neck? I wondered to my self. I gripped my knife tighter as it spotted me. It growled and charged. But it ran right past me out the front window. I ran to Jackson and pushed the shelf off of him. He scrambled up and looked around. "Call 911 there's a dead body," he informed me. My eyes widened as I went to grab my phone. "It's in my truck I'll go get it!" I told him as I ran out the exit to the store. I opened my truck and grabbed my phone. I Called the police to inform then We found a dead body and we were attacked. I glanced over to the little small Beatle car next to me. Lydia sat there freaking out.

I tapped on her window. She looked up to see me. She quickly opened the car door and embraced me in a hug. "what did you see?" I asked. "It was so big and huge," she said still shaken up. "Was it a mountain Lion?" I asked. "I don't know I didn't get a good look at it," she said. She looked down at my wrist. "What's wrong with your wrist?" She asked. I looked at it. There was some blood from the bad carpet burn coming out and it was red and swollen. "I think I sprained it," I responded. "Go check on Jackson I'll wait for the police."

Time skip.

I watched as Stiles dad pulled up with Stiles in the passenger seat. His dad came to talk to us. "Why the hell cant I go home I'm fine ?" Jackson asked. "I hear yeah but the eMTs say you hit your head pretty hard they wanna make sure you don't have a concussion ," The Sheriff replied. "What part of I'm fine don't you get I wanna go home?" Jackson said angry. "I understand that." "NO YOU DO-" Jackson started but I cut him off. "Jackson shut up dude he's doing his job you can't leave stop acting like your five and get your dumb head checked out!"

The Sheriff nodded at me and looked at my rapped up hand. "Sprained wrist no biggie," I informed him. He nodded as they brought out the body. Stiles suddenly emerged from the car. " Whoa is that a dead body!" I looked at the body being carted out as Lydia grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I raised an eyebrow at her. She just looked freaked out.

Time skip.

"Hey Perce I'm saying sorry about that awkward dinner a few nights ago but here's an early birthday present," "it's fine," I said. "No call me a bitch. "Ok your a bitch," I responded smirking. "Here take it,"

Aunt Kate said handing me a box. I opened it up and pulled out a Beretta. "Oh my you didn't have to," I stuttered out." "And it fires the point of an arrow instead of a bullet," she informed me. "Oh cool thanks," I said. She left my room and I grabbed my bag and rushed down to my car. I got a text from Lydia. "Happy b-day!" I smiled and replied Thanks.

I drove to school quiet and quickly went to my Locker. Allison opened hers and balloons came flooding out. "Wow the younger twin gets a party before me!" I said sadly. She glared at me. I then opened my locker to have confetti shoot out at me. "I am going to kill Lydia!" I said closing my locker. "it's your guy's birthday?" Scott asked. "Uh yeah not that important." I said. "Please don't tell anybody," Allison begged Scott. "I don't even know how Lydia found out," Allison said. "Oh uh yeah I don't know either," I said scratching the back of my neck. Allison glared. "Why wouldn't you tell me," Scott asked. "Because we are 17," I responded. "I get it you guys moved so much to repeat a year," he said hopefully.

Allison went up and kissed him. "That means your right," I responded. He looked at me. "What I'm not gonna kiss you," I said walking off.

In Mr. Harris class I entered after Jackson. I sat down Next to Stiles. "Jackson and Percy if you need to leave early for any reason you let me know," he said."Was Lydia in your home room?" He asked. I shook my head no. "What happened last night?" "The Alpha attacked us," I whispered to Stiles. "What happened?" He asked. " Killed a guy trapped us inspected the scratches on the back of Jacksons neck and ran off," I said. My wrist started to throb as I wrote down my name and date. I groaned as I rubbed my wrist. "You all right Mr. Argent?" He asked. "Yeah just injured my wrist last night," I replied. "Go to the nurses office and get some ice," he told me. I did as he told me and walked out of class. Not before I heard Stiles ask Danny if he thought he was attractive. What is it with Stiles?

Time skip.

Kate called me at me at school and was driving to Derek's house to ask him who the Alpha is. She told me to meet her there. I decided to call Stiles on my way.

"Yeah Perce?"

"Can you check on Lydia for me?"

"Uh why can't you?"

"Family thing,"

"Fine but Scott still won't answer his phone,"

"Neither will Allison,"

"Ugh,"

"Yeah well I'll talk to you later gotta go."

"You know he wants us to wait," I informed Kate as we stood outside the burned house. "So I've been reminded," she replied. "That means we're not aloud to kill him," one of her goons said. "But it doesn't mean we can't say hello," She said walking forward.

One of her goons kicked open the door and cocked back my Beretta I wasn't going to shoot Derek but I was going to shoot whoever tried to kill him.

"No one home," I said. "Oh he's here he's just not feeling hospital," Aunt Kate said. "Maybe he's bearing a bone in the back yard." A goon said. "Really a dog joke?" I asked. "If you wanna provoke him say something like, to bad your sister bit before she had her first litter, to bad she howled like a bitch WHEN WE CUT HER IN HALF!" Kate yelled. There was a roar. Derek's roar.

One of the guns was thrown into a wall and was knocked out. The other one was kicked to the ground by Derek. Kate pulled out an object and when Derek charged he was electrocuted. "Wow someone grew up in all the right places I don't know weather to kill it or lick it," she said. My phone went off in y pocket.

"What Stiles?"

"I found something,"

"What,"

"A picture,"

"Send it to me how's Lydia?"

"Uh she passed out drunk and thought that I was you,"

"Ok send me the pic bye,"

I hung up to see Derek groan in pain. He tried to crawl away from the the electric stick but Aunt Kate electrocuted him again. She laughed. "900,000 volts you never where good with electricity where you? Or fire," Aunt Kate said. It's like she forgot I was here.

"That's why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And we'll maybe we can help each other out. Yes your sister was severed into pieces and used as bate to try to catch you. Unpleasant and a little to much Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste but quite true. Now here's the part that might really kick you in the balls we didn't kill her," Derek glared at her.

"You think I'm lying?" Kate asked. "Wouldn't be the first time," Derek said shaking. "sweetie why don't you listen to my heart and tell me if I am k? We didn't kill your sister," she said slowly. "You hear that no blips or upticks just the steady beat to the cold hard truth. We found bite marks on your sisters body Derek. What do you think did that? A Mountain lion? So why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you thought all along the Alpha killed your sister and all you have to do is tell us who it is," Aunt Kate informed Derek.

Derek didn't say anything just his face showed he didn't know who it was. "Unless you don't know he is either? Well look who just became totally useless." Kate said reaching for her gun. I pulled up my gun and shot her wrist. She reached for her wrist as blood gushed out. "DEREK RUN!" I yelled as I tackled Kate to the ground.

"What are you doing Percy!" She exclaimed. "I'm doing the right thing!" I growled at her. She threw a punch and I caught it. "Your choosing sides your choosing wrong!" She told me. "No I'm not the one killing innocent families," I growled as I slammed her head on the worn down wood. She blacked out and I ran out of the house. Straight towards my truck. I hoped in and sped out of the area.

I couldn't go home my dad would kill me. So there was only one other place I could. But if I explained to my dad why I did he would understand. So I sped all the way to school. As I pulled up I heard my dads voice. "Allison in the car," I glanced over to see Scott and Allison. I'm guessing since she wasn't in History today she skipped. I walked up the them. "Hello," I said. "Where have you been?" My mother asked me. "Uh I was with Kate," I replied. "Your lucky your grades are good," My dad said glaring at Allison.

Then there was a scream. Everyone was running away from something. I heard a growl. "Is it the alpha?" I asked Scott. But he looked over and saved my sister from getting ran over. I saw

My dad and saw him shoot his gun. Everyone walked over to see what was shot. Laying there was a mountain lion. I looked at my phone as I revived a picture from stiles. It was. A beast with fangs and glowing red eyes. The Alpha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pov1

"So the Alpha attacked you?" I asked . "No he chased me to my car and then drew the spiral with his fingers on the condensation on my car," Scott told me.

"What does it mean?" I asked. "Derek wouldn't tell me," he said. "But ok so you good with your aunt," Scott asked. "Uh she knows I'll beat the shit out of her if she tells so yeah I'm good but you have to stay away from Allison," I said.

"Stay away from Allison," he murmured under her breath. Just then she came down the stairs. I grabbed Scott and pulled him

Back down the stairs. We turned around and Jackson came out of his class. I grabbed him and directed him down another hallway. "Stay away from Jackson," he murmured twice. Then Lydia turned around and saw us. "Hey Scott, Heyyy Perce,"she said. "OH COME ON!" He exclaimed. I waved at Lydia as I directed him to our class. Where the only 2 open spots where by Stiles.

We plopped down in are seats. "Still not talking to me?" Scott asked Stiles. No response Scott sighed. "Can you at least tell me if your dads ok? Just a bruise right soft tissue damage nothing that big right?" Scot asked. No response. "You know I feel bad about it right?" Scott asked again. No response. "Ok what if I told you I'm trying to figure this whole thing out and that I Went to Derek for help?" Scott tried. "If I was talking to you I would say your an Idoit for trusting him but obviously I'm not talking to you," Stiles finally responded.

Then Stiles turned around. "What did he say?" Stiles said.

Time skip.

"So he wants you to get angry and tap into your animal side?" I asked. Scott nodded. "Well every time you do that you try to kill someone,"Stiles informed us. "well I gotta go you guys have fun see you in free period," I said walking off. "Uh meet us at the lacrosse felid!" Stiles hollered at me. "Ok!" I said as I walked to my next class.

Time skip.

I sat down next to Lydia at Lunch. "What we looking at?" I asked. "This," Allison said showing us a picture. "what does it look like to you?" She asked. THE ALPHA. "It looks like a big wolf," Lydia stated. "See you guys in history," she said getting up. "What about you Perce?" She asked. "Uh a big wolf with red eyes. Look Aunt Kate showed me the same thing a few years ago it's a bunch of baloney we don't hunt werewolf's we never have ok?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me. "Scott?" Allison asked. My head jerked up. Allison quickly got up and chased Scott down the hallway I followed. Scott quickly ran in the boys bathroom. She hesitantly walked away. "That was a close one!" I exclaimed when he came out.

"No shit," he responded.

Time skip.

we walked out into the lacrosse field and Stiles had a big duffel bag. He handed Scott a heart rate monitor. "Isn't that the track teams?" I asked "Yeah I borrowed it," Stiles informed us. "Stole it," Scott corrected. "Temporarily misappropriated coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs your gonna wear it for the rest of the day," Stiles said. "Isn't that coaches phone?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded "that I stole," he stated bluntly.

"Why?" I asked. "Well your heart rate goes up when you go wolf right?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded. Maybe learning to control it is tied to controlling your heart rate," Stiles offered. "Like the Incredible Hulk" Scott stated. "Kinda like the Incredible Hulk yeah," Stiles repeated.

Scott put the strap on and I duck taped him. "You ready?" Stiles asked. "No," Scott replied. "Remember don't get angry," I told Scott flicking a ball into my lacrosse net.

We started pegging balls at him. "Stay calm!" Scot murmured to himself. I looked at his heart rate go up to 164. "Scott?" I asked. He ripped the duck tape separating his hands. And fell down. "Scott you starting to change?" I asked.

He looked up and his heart rate started to slow down. He explained to us how anger made him feel stronger. "So it is anger then Derek is right,"Stiles stated. "I can't be around Allison," Scott said sadly. "Because she makes you happy?" I asked. "No because she makes me weak."

Time skip

"Stiles, Perce sit next to me," I plopped down in the chair next to him as Stiles failed to sit behind as Allison sat down behind him.

They talked and I heard something about a studying and 8:30. "Let's start with a quick summary of last nights reading," Coach asked the class. Some students raised there hands. "Greenberg put your hand down everyone knows you did the reading. Uh how about McCall?" "Wha?" Scott asked. "The reading," "Last nights reading?" Scott asked. "No the reading of the Gettysburg address." "What?" "That's Sarcasm you familiar with the term sarcasm McCall?"

Scott looked at me and Stiles. "Very," he said. "Did you do the reading or no?" Coach asked. "Uh no I honk I forgot,"

"Nice work McCall it's not like your averaging a D in this class. Come on buddy you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D," Coach said. Scott nodded.

"How about the previous nights reading?" Scott shook his head. I glanced back to see Scott's heart rate increasing. "How about the night before that?" Scott stayed silent.

"How about you summarize anything you've ever read in your entire life no a blog how about the back of a cereal box no how about the adults only warning you see on the website you visit every night. Anything? Thank you McCall thank you for for extinguishing the last any last hope I have for your generation," coach ranted.

I looked bake to see 159. "You just blew it for everyone next practice you can start with suicide runs unless that's to much reading for you to do," Coach conclude. I looked back to see Scott's heart rate slowing. What? Then I saw his hands enter twined with Allison's.

After class

"It's her Allison is your anchor," I informed Scott. "Not always true cause every time I'm kissing her sorry, or touching her don't punch me, my heart rate goes up." Scott said. "No that's not true when that happens your like any other hormonal teenager that's thinking about Sex." Stiles reassured Scott. Seeing Scott's glazed eyes and cheeky smile I knew what he was thinking about. "Your thinking about sex right now sent you?" Stiles asked. "Yeah sorry," "it's fine look back in the class when she was holding your hand that was different she doesn't make you weak she gives you control. Like Perce said she's your anchor."

"You mean cause I love her," Scott blurted out. "Exactly," Stiles said. "Did I just say that?" Scott asked. "Yep," I informed him. "I love her," Scott repeated. "Great now moving on," Stiles started. "No I really think I'm in love with her," Scott said. "And that's beautiful now can you shut up so we can figure this out please cause you can't be by her all the time!" Stiles exclaimed. "Yeah yeah sorry."

"Whatever it is you guys do it because I forgot my homework In my locker I'll find you later," I told them as I ran off to my locker. As I opened my locker I looked through it to find my home work. "where is it?" I mumbled to my self. "Looking for something?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around to see Lydia standing there with my home work. "uh yeah that," I said trying to grab it. She moved it away from my hands.

"Lydia I need that," I complained. "And I need you," she replied shoving me into the lockers. "To do?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "I was thinking about dumping Jackson tonight," she told me. "Oh really?" I asked. "Yeah," she responded. "But I forgot to give you your birthday present," Lydia said seductively. "What was it?" I asked. She ran her hand up my shirt. Then grabbed my hand she pulled me along to a storage closet.

She looked both ways and she opened the door and went in. Smiling a walked in. She closed the door. I looked around before she grabbed my shirt and forced our lips together.

Time skip.

I turned around the corner see Scott being beat up. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed. Then Mr. Harris popped around the corner. "Stop stop it right now!" The kids beating up Scott ran away but me Scott and stiles got detention. "But I just turned the corner!" I exclaimed. "After sneaking into a storage closet with Ms. Martin," He responded. Stiles and Scott looked at me. "What?" I asked. "Dude just how can u keep doing it and not get caught but I always get caught," Scott asked. "I don't know," I admitted. "But it's wonderful," I responded.

Time skip.

I was hanging at Stiles when Scott called. "Wait Derek thinks Your boss is the Alpha?" Stiles asked. "Yeah pick me up ok!" "Yeah ok let's go," I said.

Time skip

I pulled up next to Stiles Jeep. "So what's the plan?" I asked. "Sneak in a have Scott roar on the intercom so the Alpha will come here or we prove Scott's boss isn't the Alpha or the alpha is his boss," Stiles informed. "Sounds good," I said. Derek pulled up. "Alright where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"In the back," Derek told him. I looked down to see a man tied up with duck tape over his mouth. "Well he looks comfortable," I noted.

Stiles and Scott walked towards the school. "Hey hey what are you doing. "You said I was linked with the Alpha I'm going to see if your right," Scott said. Then they took off towards the school. "Why did you save me from Kate?" Derek asked. "Because I hate my aunt Kate," I responded. Derek nodded and then a loud pitched sound that sounded like a cat dying came over it. "You got to be kidding me ,"Derek said. It came on again with a real roar that was very impressive.

As Scott and Stiles came back Derek glared at them. "I'm going to kill both of you what are trying to do trying to attract the whole state to the school?" He asked. "Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said. Stiles looked at the back of Derek's car. "Hey what you do with him?" He asked. "I didn't do anything!" Derek exclaimed. "He didn't I was here the whole time," I stated.

Then Derek was lifted of his feet and black blood was coming out of his mouth. The Alpha growled from behind him. "AH SHIT!" I exclaimed as the 3 of us ran for the building. The last I saw of Derek was of him being thrown on the wall his eyes open in shock. We opened the doors and quickly shut them hiding from sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own PJO or TW**

Chapter 7

"Lock it!" Scott ordered "do I look like have a key?" Stiles asked. "Grab something then!" I yelled. Stiles looked out the door window and saw something. I looked out the other one and saw the chain cutters. "Stiles no," I said. "Yes," he exclaimed.

He snuck out the door to grab the chain cutters laying right outside. "Scott?" I asked. "Is that the Alpha behind Stiles jeep?" I asked. "Yep." We started banging on the door for Stiles to run. He glance back at us then in front of him. The Alpha started running and Stiles scrambled up.

He opened the door and quickly closed the door using the handles to block the door. "That isn't going to hold long is it?" I asked. "Not likely," Stiles said. Then there was a howl and we sprinted towards a classroom. We closed the door and started to push the desk towards it. "The doors not going to hold it!" Stiles informed us. "I know," Scott said. "And it's your boss," I said. "What no?" Scott said defensively. "Yes! Murderer and psycho werewolf!" Stiles whispered.

"It can't be!"

"He disappears and that thing shows up 10 seconds later to throw Derek 20 yards is not a coincidence!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It's not him,"

"He killed 3 people and Derek!" I added in.

"Derek's not dead he can't be!" Scott exclaimed.

"He had black blood coming from his mouth that doesn't qualify as a minor injury! He's dead and were next," Stiles informed us.

"Ok what to we do?" Scott asked.

"We get to his jeep and my pickup and get the hell out of here!" I exclaimed. "And you seriously think about quitting your job," Stiles added in.

We went to go look where we could escape from the window. Scott tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "We could break it," I suggested. "that would make a lot of noise," Stiles informed me. "Break it and ran fast... Really fast," Scott offered. "Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Scott asked. "What do you mean nothing's wrong with it," Stiles said. "No it's bent," I informed him. "What the hell happened?"Stiles asked as the glass window shattered In Front of us. An object skidded across the floor and Stiles put his flashlight light over it.

"That's my battery," Stiles exclaimed. "Ok new plan get to my pickup," I offered. "Good plan," Stiles said. "We have to move," I said getting up. "He could be right outside," Scott whispered. "He is right outside!"

"Ok then let's go," Stiles exclaimed.

We walked out of the classroom and headed down the hallway. "We need to go somewhere with out windows," Stiles said. "Every room has windows," Scott informed us. "Less windows then!" Stiles said. "The locker room!" I offered. "Yes let's go!" Scott exclaimed as we ran to them.

We opened the door and looked around. "You here that?" Scott asked. I shook my head then heard someone coming are way. Stiles quickly hid in a locked and me and Scott followed Suit. Someone opened the door and walked around. It stopped right in front of Scott's locker and opened it "AHH!"we all screamed as we jumped out. It was just the janitor. "Quiet!" I whispered. "Quiet what the hell do you mean trying to scare me half the death?" The janitor said.

"All 3 of you out," he ordered. We all were out of there and Stiles tried to explain then the janitor was dragged backwards and the door slammed. He was thrown on the door blood splattering everywhere and was screaming. "RUN!" I yelled. We sprinted down the hall towards an exit. We tried to run through it but it was blocked. "It's a dumpster!" Stiles exclaimed.

"We're blocked in!" I said. Stiles tried pushing past it but to no avail. "Come on Stiles let's go!" Scott ordered. "I'm not dying at school!" Stiles informed us. "Where not going to die!" Scott said.

"What is he doing what does he want?" I asked. "Me!" Scott exclaimed ," Derek says he's stronger with a pack." "Great a psycho werewolf into team work that's beautiful," Stiles mumbled. Suddenly Scott stopped and looked out the window. "Is that the?" I asked. "Yeah," Scott answered. "Is it going to?"I asked. "Probably," Scott said.

Then the Alpha started running on the roof towards us and jumped towards the window "Shhhhhitttt!" I exclaimed as we dashed down the hallway as the Alpha crashed through the window and chased us. I followed Scott and Stiles as they dashed down the stair case 2 at a time.

We dashed into a room and hid behind some lockers. I heard a growl. I have a panicked look to Scott and Stiles. I glanced back to see it go the other way. "Come on this way!" I whispered as we headed down the opposite way.

Then we heard another growl. "Alright we gotta do something," Stiles exclaimed. "Like what?" Scott asked. "I don't know kill it hurt it something besides running!" Stiles said. It was coming down the hallway in front of us we were screwed. Then Stiles pulled out his keys and threw them in the room besides us dashing out of sight with Scott and I right behind him.

The Alpha dashed into the room and we quickly shut the door grabbing a desk and pushed it in front of it. It tried to escape but the desk hit the cabinet. Causing him not to get out.

Scott and I scrambled across the desk to the other side. Stiles went to take a look "Are you crazy?" Scott asked. "It's trapped it won't get out," Stiles answered looking through the window on the door. "Thats right we got you!" Stiles taunted. "Shut up!" I whispered angrily. "No I'm not scared of this thing!" He announced. Then it's claws hit the door and Stiles scrambled back. "Not scared of you!" Stiles repeated , " Cause your in there and were out here!"

Then there was a loud noise from the other room and something fell from the ceiling. "You and your big mouth Stiles," I growled at him. Then the ceiling boards started to fall down. Showing the Alpha was above us. We sprinted the other way. The Alpha was headed.

We then heard a cell phone go off. "Wait do you here that?" Scott asked. I nodded. "It sounds like a phone ringing... I know that ring its Allison's!" Scott exclaimed. "Here I'll call her," I said dying Allison's number and giving it to Scott.

"Percy,"

"No it's Me where are you?" Scott asked.

"At the school looking for you,"

"Where are you right now?"

"On the first floor,"

"Where? Where are you exactly?"

"The swimming pool,"

"Get to the lobby go now,"

"Ok ok I'm coming,"

Scott hung up and handed me the phone. "Let's go to the lobby," I said running off. As we entered through the doors we saw Allison. "Why did you come what are you doing here?" Scott asked. "Because you asked me to," Allison responded. "I asked you to?" Scott asked. Allison showed us a text. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message," Allison asked. "Because I didn't," Scott replied.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked. "Jackson did," "Jacksons here to?" Scott exclaimed. "And Lydia what's going on?" Allison asked. "Wait Lydia?" I asked. Allison nodded. Then her phone went off and she answered it. "Where are you?" Allison asked but then Lydia and Jackson came storming through the doors. "Finally, can we go now?" Lydia asked. Allison nodded her head.

Then there was a thump above us. Me and Stiles shared a panicked look. "Run!" I yelled as we dashed up the lobby stairs. With the Alpha falling from the ceiling right behind us. We ran through the doors at the end of the hallway and everyone started staking chairs and desk. Except for me and Stiles. "Wait!" I exclaimed. "Hello?" Stiles asked. "Guys wait a second!" "Listen to me wait a second!" "Guys Stiles talking can we hang on a moment?"

"HELLO!" I yelled. They all turned around and looked at us. "Ok nice work guys now what are we gonna do about the 20ft wall of windows?" Stiles asked.

Everyone had an aw fuck look on there face. "Will someone please tell me what's going on because I am freaking out here," Allison asked. Scott leaned over the chair. Well we can't actually tell them the truth. "Someone killed the janitor," Stiles started. "What?" Allison asked. "Yeah the Janitors dead," I repeated. "Is this a joke?" Allison asked. "Who killed him?" Jackson asked. Scott stayed silent.

"But this is supposed to be over the mountain lions dead," Lydia exclaimed. "Don't you get it it wasn't a mountain lion," Jackson informed us. "Who was it?" Allison demanded. "Scott!" Allison yelled. "I- I don't know," Scott exclaimed. "If we go out there he's gonna kill us," Scott informed them. "Us? He's gonna kill us" Lydia asked. "Who?" Allison asked. Then they turned to me and Stiles. "Who is it?"

"It's Derek it's Derek Hale," Scott said. "Derek killed the Janitor?" Jackson asked. "Are you sure?" Allison asked. "I saw him," Scott assured her. "And his dogs," I added on so they wouldn't freak out about random growling noises. "The mountain lio-" Lydia started. "NO DEREK KILLED THEM!" Scott reassured us. "All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yes starting with his own sister, the bus driver and the guy in the video store it's been Derek the whole time!" "And he's in here with us," I added on.

"If we don't get out now he's gonna kill us too,"

"Call the cops," Jackson ordered. "No," Stiles said. "What do you mean no?" Jackson asked. "I mean no you wanna here it in Spanish? No," he repeated with a Spanish accent.

"Look Derek killed 3 people we don't know what he's armed with," I informed them. "Your dad is armed with an entire sheriffs department call him!" Jackson exclaimed. "I'm calling," Lydia said. "Wait Lydia no," Stiles said trying to stop her. Jackson pushed Stiles away. "Hey!" I exclaimed pushing Jackson away from Stiles.

Lydia tried to talk but then took her phone away from her ear. "She hung up on me," Lydia said. "The police hung up on you?" Allison asked. "She said there was a warning about there being prank calls about a break in at the school she said if I called again they would trace if and have me arrested."

"So call again!" Allison said. "No they won't trace the phone and they will send a car to your house before they send anyone here," Stiles informed us. "Why does Derek wanna kill us why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked.

Everyone looked at me and Scott. "Why is everyone looking at us?" Scott asked. "Is he the one sending her the text?" Lydia asked. "I don't know!" Scott responded. "Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked. "I DONT KNOW!" Scott yelled. Allison turned away from Scott. "Alright let's ease back on the throttle here," I offered as me and Stiles went to talk to Scott.

"First off throwing Derek under the bus nicely done," Stiles stated. "I didn't know what else to say and if he's dead it doesn't matter right except if he's not," Scott rambled. "God I totally bit her head off," Scott exclaimed glancing at Allison. "And she will totally get over it there's bigger things to deal with like how to get out alive," I informed him.

"We are alive it could of killed us already it's like it's cornering us or something," Scott stated. "So what he wants to eat us all at the same time?" I asked. "No Derek said he wants revenge," Scott informed us. "Against who?" Stiles asked. "Against Percy's family," he responded. "What why?" I asked. "OK ASS HEADS," Jackson announced. "New plan Stiles calls his useless dad to send someone with a gun and decent aim are we good with that?" Jackson said.

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," Stiles informed us. He looked at the others and shook his head and walked away. "alright give me the phone!" Jackson said walking up and grabbing Stiles. I grabbed him and punched Jackson in the face. He fell to the ground clutching his nose. "Jackson are you ok?" Allison asked rushing to his side. Allison glared at us and Stiles called his dad. "Dad hey it's me, and it's your voice mail look I need you to call me back now like right now," Stiles said.

Then the door was hit knocking the chairs and tables back. "Where at the school dad where at the school." He hung up as the door was repetitively hit over and over. "Oh god oh my god," Lydia cried. I grabbed her hand and she gave me a death grip. Luckily Jackson didn't see. "The kitchen the door out do the kitchen leads to the stairs!" Stiles exclaimed. "But they only go up!" Scott informed him. "Ups better than here,"I said.

We ran for the doors sprinting up the stairs to the next level. I ran behind Jackson following them the a door on the left but Lydia dragged me to the one on the right. It was open! Everyone dashed inside and Scott put a chair under the door nob.

We breathes heavily for a moment but we heard something come down the hallway. We covered up are mouths and stayed as quiet as we could as it passes bye. We gave a sigh of relief. "Jackson how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked. "5 if someone squeezes on some one lap," he replied. "5 I could barely fit in the back," Allison replied. "I can take 5," I whispered. "Unless he screwed my car up also," I continued.

"It doesn't matter there's no getting out without drawing attention," Stiles informed us. "What about this?" Scott asked pointing to the door. "This leads to the roof we can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like seconds." Scott replied. "That's a dead bolt," Stiles said. "The janitor has a key," I Informed them. "His body did," Stiles said. "I can find his scent by blood," Scott whispered. "Well g that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea what else you got?" Stiles asked.

"I'm getting the key," Scott said. Walking away. "Uh then I'm going with you," I stated. "Are you serious?" Allison asked. "It's the best plan someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here," I informed her. "You can't go out there unarmed," she stated. Scott grabbed a flimsy pointer stick. We looked at him like an Idoit. "It's better than nothing," Scott said. "There's gotta be something else," Stiles said.

"There is," Lydia said looking at all the mixtures in the cabinet. "What are we going to do throw acid on him?" Stiles asked. "No, make a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self igniting Molotov cocktail," Lydia said. "A self igniting," Stiles started "Molotov cocktail," Lydia finished. We looked at her like she was crazy. "What I read it somewhere," she stated.

"We don't have a key for that either," Stiles stated. I rolled my eyes and kicked the glass. It instantly shattered. "There yeah go make your science thing for Scott I got my own weapon," I said pulling out a long silver knife.

Time skip.

Lydia handed Scott the bottle of fire. "No you can't go out there," she told us. "We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles dad to check his messages." Scott said. "You could die don't you get that he's killed 3 people already," she said. "And where next," I informed her. "Someone has to do something," Scott added on walking to the door with me. "Scott just stop," she cried.

"You remember when you told me that you knew when I was lying that I had a tell?" She asked Scott. He nodded. "You do to and your a horrible liar and you've been lying the whole night." She said almost in tears. "Please don't go," she begged. "Lock it behind us," he said walking towards the door. Allison grabbed Scott and kissed him. We walked to the door and I glanced back at Lydia one more time before heading out.

We quietly walked around the school me following Scott since he knew where to go. Scott opened the door to the gym and we sneaked in. "In here?" I asked. He nodded then he looked under the bleachers. He walked in slowly and quietly.

I followed suit glancing back for any sign of the Alpha. Weaving through the bars. Suddenly something hit my face. "I wiped it off with my hand to see what it was. Blood. I looked up to see the janitor with a bunch of cuts all over his body. I tapped Scott and he pointed up.

He climbed up one of the bars and tried to reach the keys but could only touch them with his finger tips. He started hitting them back in doth so they would swing into his hand. Then the bleachers started to retract back it. "Scott hurry!" I yelled. "No shit!" He yelled.

Finally he grabbed them and we dashed around the bars trying to get free. We dived out last second before it was completely retracted. "That was to close," I mumbled. I got up and helped Scott up and looked around. The Alpha was right in front of us

Ok light this bitch on fire!" I ordered Scott. He threw the glass jar at him only to have it shatter and nothing happened. "Oh fuck why did we let Lydia make that again?" I asked. The Alpha charged at us and I sidestepped but Scott wasn't quick enough.

I dived and pushed Scott away only to have the Alpha grab me and pull me and throw me across the gym floor. I rolled over and jumped up drawing my knife and charging. I gave a battle cry and sliced it's back before it could kill Scott.

It threw Scott across the room and growled at me. I side stepped a swipe and sliced his arm open. Then quicker then anything my arm was being bitten by his teeth. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. He let go and sliced open my shirt. I looked down in pain to see 3 long gashes with blood seeping out. I fell to my knees clutching my arm. "SCOTT RUN!" I ordered The alpha picked me up and threw me.

The last thing I remember is flying through the air and hitting the wall.

Time skip.

I woke up in a bed with someone gripping my arm. I looked around the room to see Scott sleeping in one chair, Stiles on the floor and Lydia holding my hand her head in the bed sound asleep. My only question was where's my family?

 **Yep Percy is now a werewolf get used to it cause it's AWSOME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own PJO or TW**

 **Ok so basically Scott and Stiles have helped Percy control his werewolf side the same way they did Scott but with the full moon and Scott and Lydia kissing who knows what Percy will do.**

Chapter 8 Percy Pov.

I woke up with Lydia snuggled up against me... nude. Last night was a blur but from what I could tell it must of been great. Well the past 2 weeks basically have been great. Lydia broke up with Jackson I learned to control my wolf abilities. Kinda. Oh and my family has no idea so I don't have to kill my self! Yay

I slowly untangled my self from her and grabbed my clothes and quickly put them on. Then the phone went off. My phone and I had no idea where it was.

Lydia slowly woke up and looked at me. "Where you going?" She asked tiredly. "Uh no where it's just I don't wanna walk around nude," I answered. She smiled and pulled my phone out from under the pillow. "Looking for this?" She asked.

"Uh yeah," I answered walking up to grab it. "It's gonna cost you something," she whispered. "What?" I asked. She smiled seductively, " Oh 10 minutes of your time." I sighed and pulled off my shirt. "This better last longer than 10 minutes," I informed her.

Time skip next morning.

"Dad your not driving me I have to pick up Lydia," I said pushing through him. "Percy-" he started. "And your not home schooling me rather try your shit with Allison," I informed him grabbing my leather Jacket and heading out the door.

Time skip (Ik sorry) in locker room before practice.

"Alright geniuses listen up. Do to the recent pink eye epidemic these players have made first line on a probationary, Rodriguez, Taylor...

And I can't even read my own hand righting is that an S? No that's not an S. Is that a B? Yeah it's defiantly a B. So Rodriguez, Taylor, and Balinski." Coach announced.

Stiles stood up and cheered "whoo!" He exclaimed. "Balinski! Shut up!" Coach hollered. "Yes sir."

"Oh and from now on we are switching to co- captains Argent, McCall congratulations!" Jackson's eyes bulged. "What?" He asked. "What there the two best players follow there lead," Coach said. "But-" "Shut up! And go practice,"

We walked out of the locker room. "Dude's can you believe this you guys are captains I'm first line! Are you guys not freaking out? I'm freaking out!" Stiles exclaimed. "It's just a title," Scott replied. "Yeah I could smell the jealousy in there," I stated. "You can smell jealousy?" Stiles asked. "Yeah the full moon is turning everything up to 10," Scott answered.

"Can you pick up on stuff like desire?" Stiles asked. "What do you mean like desire?" Scott asked. "Like sexual desire,"

"Sexual desire?"

"Yeah sexual desire, love, lust ,passion ,arousal!"

"From Lydia?"

"What no just can you pick up on desire?"

"From Lydia to you?"

"Fine yes from Lydia to me,"

"My girlfriend to you?" I asked.

"Look I've opposed over this girl since the 3rd grade just ask if you and Perce ever broke up if we have a chance!"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "20 bucks it's a no," I said. "I'll take that chance," stiles replied.

"Fine," Scott mumbled walking off.

After he and Lydia walked off me and Stiles headed off to the field. "What the hell was that?" I exclaimed. "Uh nothing," Stiles responded. "Dude don't act like you have a thing for my girlfriend on the full moon I might kill you," I said. "Yeah thanks," Stiles said sitting down.

After awhile Scott came back. "So?" I asked. "She's totally into Percy," Scott responded. "Told you!" I exclaimed walking off onto the field.

After a while of practicing we switched to 2v1

Scott was up next and on first attempt he was hit down. "This isn't going to be good," I mumbled. Scott then came back up pushing me out of the way from going. "This isn't going to be good at all," Stiles whispered to me. Scott charged at one defender knocking him down. Then flipped the other one over him. He charged at Danny and hit his stick in Danny's face then shooting the ball in the net. But no one cared out the last part.

"Shit Danny!" I exclaimed running to him. The trainer came over and checked him for a concussion. "Is he going to be ok?" Lydia asked from behind me. "Yeah looks like he has a bloody nose," I responded. Then something caught my eye. What happened to her lip stick?

"What?" Lydia asked. "Your lip stick," I responded. Lydia pulled out a mirror and checked. "Oh," she said wiping off the lipstick of her face," Wondered how that happened."

I glanced over at Stiles and his face told it all. Scott made out with Lydia.

After practice I angrily went towards my pickup. "Perce wait!" Lydia exclaimed. I saw my eyes go gold in the window of my car. Calm down Percy calm down! I closed my eyes and opened them and they were back to green.

"What?" I asked. "Your my ride," she stated simply. "Why don't you get a ride with Scott," I growled. "What?" Lydia asked surprised. "Look I know you kissed Scott!" I exclaimed. "No I d-didn't," she lied. I glared at her. "Look me in the eye and say you didn't." She couldn't do it so She took a step back. "So are you dumping me?" She asked.

I sighed. "No I'm not dumping you, I just need some time to think," I replied. "Ok," Lydia said. I saw in her eyes she regretted it but I really didn't care I needed to get away where I could not hurt her.

Time skip.

I walked in the front door of Scott's house with Stiles. "Scott?" Ms. McCall asked. "No just Percy and Stiles," I responded. "I had a key made," Stiles said showing her the key. "That doesn't surprise me, scares me but doesn't surprise me," Ms. McCall said. Stiles dumbly dropped the bag of chains on the ground.

"What is that?" She asked. "Uh school project," I said grabbing the bag and heading up the stairs. I turned and went into his room. I flicked a light switch on to see Scott sitting in the chair of his room.

"Shit dude you scared me half to death your mom said you weren't home yet," I exclaimed. "I came in through the window." "Ok let's get this set up," Stiles said from behind me.

"I'm fine I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight," Scott said. "You sure cause you have this cereal killer look that Percy doesn't have going on," Stiles responded. "I'm fine you should go now," Scott said. "Would you look in the bag see what we bought maybe you use it maybe you don't," I asked.

Scott slowly got up and looked in the bag pulling out the chains. "Do you really think I was going to let you put these on me? Chain me up like an animal?" Scott asked creepily. "No I didn't," Stiles responded. Before he lashed out grabbing Scott's arm clicking one side of handcuffs around it then to the a/c unit. "What about him!" Scott yelled.

I showed him my hands. My claws digging into my skin. "Like Derek told you and you told me Pain keeps you human," I stated keeping my mind on the good times with Lydia. But Scott and Lydia kissing kept popping into my mind.

"Stiles on second thought chain me up," I said falling to the ground. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked. "JUST DO IT!" I yelled at him. Stiles scrambled up chaining me around the bed post nailing in the post as quickly as he could to the wooden floor.

"Percy what's wrong why are you changing think about Lydia!" Stiles told me. "HE KISSED LYDIA!" I screamed trying to get to Scott. "YOU KISSED LYDIA MY GIRLFRIEND SCOTT!" I exclaimed. "I didn't kiss her she kissed me," Scott replied. "What?" I asked my anger calming. "I didn't kiss her she kissed me. You should of seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would of done anything I wanted. ANYTHING!" Scott yelled towards me.

"ILL KILL YOU!" I shouted trying to break the chains with all my might. "Perce look at me bud," Stiles said. I glared at him my vision red I knew he was freaking out. "Look that's not going to hold if you freak out ok look. Think about all the good times... Here!" He exclaimed pulling out 20 bucks. "Remember she's totally into you!"

Memories came flooding back to me. All of a sudden my hearing was not in the room but all the way to Lydia's house. What I hear makes me calm down.

"It's ok Lydia he just needs to think."

"Yeah to think about how to break up with me!"

"But he said he wouldn't,"

"He cares about me,"

"He never said he loves you,"

"I need to apologize."

"I need to call him."

"But what if he doesn't want to talk."

"But what if he does."

"Why does he make me feel this way no one has done this to you."

"I'm so stupid why did I kiss him?!"

Then she broke down crying.

"Percy?" Stiles asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "We have a problem," he asked. "What is it?" I asked. He glanced over at the a/c unit. "Scott's gone!" I exclaimed. "Can you find him by scent?" Stiles asked. "Yeah but I know where he's going," I informed him. "Where?" Stiles asked. "Allison is at a sports store to get some archery stuff he's heading for her that's where he will be," I informed him.

"You get him," I ordered. "And leave you here?" He asked shocked. "No I have something else to do," I informed him. "Like what?!" He exclaimed. "Look I have something to do but I will be right there." "Like what?" He asked. "To make sure my dad doesn't go anywhere new there!" I lied. I had to get to Lydia.

Time skip.

I quickly knocked on Lydia's door. A few moments later her mom opened the door. "Hey Ms. Martin." "Hello Percy are you here to see Lydia?" I nodded my head. "I believe she is in her room come one in," she said standing aside.

I walked in and walked up the stairs towards her room. With my hearing I heard her again.

"I'm ok... I-I'm ok... I'm - sob- ok." Then she broke down crying again. I slowly walked down the hallway and stopped at her door. I hesitantly knocked on the door. "Go away mom!" I smiled. I knocked again. "Go away!" I knocked again.

This time she opened the door surprised by what she saw. "Percy?" She asked. I gave her my famous smirk. Lydia had no make up on and a few tear marks running down her face. Which of course made her look more beautiful to me.

"Can we talk?" I asked. She nodded and let me in her room. She locked the door behind us as we sat on her bed. "So whatcha wanna talk about?" She asked. "I just need to tell you something." She nodded most likely fearing for the worst. "Lydia I- I love you," I said looking into her eyes. She kissed me. "Omg I thought you where going to dump me," she informed me after we separated.

"I couldn't ever bring my self to dump you," I informed her. She smiled and kissed me again putting us in a serious make out session. Then I got a call from Stiles. "What Stiles?" I asked. "Meet us at Scott's place Derek's going to tell help us kill the Alpha!" He exclaimed.

I looked at Lydia. "Sorry I gotta go but I'll see you Tomorrow ok Stiles needs a jump start," I I formed her kissing her one last time before running to my truck and speeding to Scott's house.


	9. Chapter 9

**ok sorry it took me so long to update I've been pretty busy. so here's a question I have for you. We all know Scott turns into an alpha but do you want Percy to also? And if yes who do you want him to kill in season 3a for that or do you want him to become a True Alpha like Scott?**

 **i do not own Tw or PJO**

Chapter 9

Percy Pov

I was driving fast with my aunt Kate on my ass. "DRIVE FASTER!" Stiles exclaimed. I sighed and floored it. We were up to at least 85 mph and I was freaking out. "Your going to kill us!" Scott exclaimed. "Well I don't want to kill my self ok! So we're going faster!" I told Scott.

Stiles glanced back. "There gone!" Stiles exclaimed looking down at his radio and clicking it on. "All units suspect on foot running through the iron works," an officer said. "Does he not know what stay low means?!" Scott asked. I shook my head and headed Derek's direction.

We pulled up and Scott scrambled to the back with Stiles. "Get in!" I exclaimed. Derek scramble to the car as my dad shot him up with bullets. "Gosh I hope he didn't see me," I exclaimed gripping the wheel. "Tinted windows he didn't see you," Derek informed me as we sped off.

"What part of staying low do you not understand!" Scott asked furious. "Damn it I had him!" Derek exclaimed. "What the Alpha?" Stiles asked. "YES he was right in front of me and the freaking Police showed up!" "Well get thee just doing there jobs," Stiles said. Derek's glare made him shut up.

"Ok how did you find him?" I asked. Derek hesitated. "Will you trust us for half a second?" Scott asked. "Yeah all three of us... Or just them that's fine also," Stiles said.

"The last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out she found two things first was a guy named Harris," Derek started. "Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked confused. "Why him?" Scott asked. "I don't know yet." "And what was the second?" I asked. "Some kind of symbol," Derek finished un folding a piece of paper. I saw it and my eyes widened. "That's Allison's necklace my aunt Kate gave it to her!" I exclaimed.

Time skip.

"Look ill get the necklace after school today she goes on a run after school today." I said. "Scott if you wanna help your welcome to," I informed him. Scott nodded.

Time skip.

I was standing by Scott's locker waiting for him so I could go to my next class . Then Jackson came up to us. "I know what you are McCall," he said. My eyes widened and so did Scott's. "What?" Scott asked. "I know what you are," Jackson repeated. "I'm sorry I have no idea what your talking about," Scott responded.

"Yeah you do and here's the thing how ever it is you came to be what you are your going to get it for me too," Jackson said. "Get what for you?" Scott asked. "Whatever it is, a bite, a scratch your going to get for me or ah she's gonna find out about it too," he said towards Allison.

I realized he didn't realize I was standing behind him. "Yeah about that," I stated. Jackson turned around eyes wide. "You should really get a lawyer," I finished as I grabbed his jacket and threw him in the locker and raised my fist. Scott stopped me and I glared daggers into him as I walked off to lunch.

To next class

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked. "I have no idea!" "Did he say it out load?" "No he just said I know what you are," I informed him. "Maybes it's not that bad who will he tell that's going to believe him?" Stiles asked. "My dad." "Ok it's bad." Then he told us hey I have a plan! Then walked off.

Me and Scott entered are class room which my sister was already sitting down at a desk. I sighed and sat diagonally right to her. Scott tried to behind me and next to Allison but Lydia plopped her stuff down. "Try another row sweet heart," she said. Scott plopped down behind her.

"Hey babe," I said giving her a wink. She smiled at me and the teacher told the class to settle down and listen. Lydia picked up her phone and started texting someone. A moment later my phone went off.

Lydia 3 :Where you wanna go free period?

Me: uh idc are we just making out or ya know

Lydia 3 : Maybe a bit of both.

Me: bed of my truck? Or a closet or locker room or bathroom or anywhere you wanna go. We could always skip

Lydia 3 : you have a game today.. We can skip next time.

Me: Ok see you at lunch

I put my phone away to see Allison quickly leaving the classroom with Scott on her tail. "Uh can I see what's wrong with my sister?" I asked. The teacher nodded and I headed out of the classroom. "Just don't talk to me," Allison told Scott before walking away.

"Dude that's gotta hurt," I told him as I patted his back. "Yeah whatever, see you back in class," he said before walking off. I headed the way my sister walked off to. "Allison?" I called. Then I heard crying and I came to a halt in front of the girls bathroom. "Sis?" I called out. "Go away Percy!" Allison cried.

I sighed and leaned on the wall next to the door. "I'm going to wait right here until you come out. If that's all day so be it," I informed her. A few minutes later Allison came out tears falling down her face. She embraced me in a hug. "If you feel this bad why did you dump him?" I asked.

"Because he just started acting so weird and I couldn't trust him anymore," Allison said. Oh if you only knew. "Look it's going to be alright, sis don't sweat it maybe you should just talk to him." She shook her head. "Not after that." I sighed. "Look I got to get back to class but if your not at lunch I will hunt you down," I informed her walking off.

Time skip lunch

I sat down next to Lydia. "Hey," I said casually. Lydia kissed me on the cheek and went back to talking to Allison. "Hey Jackson," I said. But he didn't answer back he was staring right at Scott. My eyes widened as I took a bite out of my chicken. This isn't going to be good. Scott soon realized that also.

Jackson slowly but into an apple. God that kills the ears stupid good hearing. "Scott can you hear me? You can can't you. Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?" He said. He got up and walked away. My eyes traced him as he leaned on the back wall.

"Looking for me McCall I'm right here! Hahaha so what else can you do? Are you stronger more powerful well I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse which means your actually a cheater aren't you. Can you even play lacrosse? I bet the new captain is going to score a bunch of goals tonight. And while your pretending your not a lying cheat I'm going to ruin your life if you don't give me what I want," Jackson lectured.

"You know what I'm going to start with? Her, I'm going to destroy any last chance you have with her and when I'm done with that I'm going to get her all alone and I'm going to get my hands all over her tight little body I'm going to do all the things you never got the chance to do. Scott she's going to beg for more I bet she like to get loud hey maybe she's even a screamer. How are you going to feel Scott when she screaming my name," Jackson finished.

Scott's tray flipped over and I literally got out of my seat so fast the lunch room got quiet. "What did you just say!" I growled. Jackson looked at me shocked realization appeared over his face. I marched over to Jackson and grabbed on to his shirt. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I yelled at him. "N-nothing!" He stammered. "REPEAT IT!" I yelled. He shook his head. "REPEAT IT!" I yelled slamming him on the wall. I raised my fist. "PERCY!" Scott yelled.

My fist dropped and a smile spread across Jackson face. "yeah listen to your bitch," he growled. "If you lay one hand on her I will rip you throat out with my teeth," I growled using Derek's famous line. I bared my fangs at him before walking off leaving Jackson freaked out of his mind.

Time skip

I opened the door to Allison's room to see Scott climb through the window. "Dude no ones home... Oh whatever." We started looking around her room for the necklace.

Scott sat down at Allison's desk and started looking around. I turned around and looked at her shelves. "I found it!" Scott exclaimed. "Ok good uh just take it text Stiles," I ordered. We basically sprinted out of her room. "Look we need to be more careful around Allison my aunt Kate has been dropping hints to her.

Scott sighed. "Ok but if she finds out then you could be dead." I nodded and we headed out the front door right into my Dad. "Percy, Scott." My dad said. I nodded and Scott almost pissed himself.

"Uh he's hear studying and we both are waiting for Allison cause we need help," I said. He walked past us in the door. "She should be home in a few minutes she sometimes goes for a run after school," my dad informed us. I know dad geese so does Scott.

"What something to drink? I'm going to have a beer here have some," he said grabbing 3 beers and uncapping them. "You don't need to test me anymore Mr. Argent your daughter already dumped me," Scott said sadly. "No test I'm sorry high school romances burn bright fade fast go ahead," he said taking a sip from his beer.

I shrugged my shoulders and gulped one down. The fluid burned down my throat but it wasn't half bad. Scott timidly took a sip. "So I was curious about something Scott," my dad started, "How do you know Derek Hale."

I literally did a spit take with my beer. "We don't know him we just talked to him a couple times before he became a murderer," I lied. I then grabbed Scott. "We got a game to get ready for," I told my dad walking out the door throwing Scott's bike to the bed of my truck.

"Ok we're going to your house then to the school God I really hope that necklace means something," I said driving off.

Time skip.

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked. "Yeah it looks just like the picture," Stiles replied. "Hey is there something on the back of it like an inscription an opening something?" Derek asked. "No the things flat and no it doesn't open there's nothing in it on it around it nothing," I informed Derek. "And where are you coach isn't going to play you if your not here to start!" Scott exclaimed.

Coach came over to us and grabbed my shoulder. "where the hell is Balinski huh?" Coach asked walking away. "Look if you see my dad tell him I'll be there but I'll be late," Stiles said before hanging up.

Jackson sat down between me and Scott. "It's the bite that does it isn't it?" He asked. "Yes," Scott answered. "Well then it's simple then," Jackson stated. "No it's not neither of us can bite you it has to be an Alpha," I informed him. "Well get him to do it." "We don't know who he is," Scott replied looking angry. "And this is more complicated then you think there are hunters a whole family of them that carry around assault rifles!" Scott exclaimed glancing back at my family. "Your family?" Jackson asked me. "Yes and if they knew what I was they would kill me!" I told him.

"I'm giving you 3 days, 72 hours that's all you get," Jackson stated. "Hey dip shit, you can't threaten him with Allison, because I could easily make her hate you," I told him. He glared at me. "Then here if you get me the bite I will help you get her back for winter formal," Jackson stated. "NO!" I growled at him. "Fuck off Jackson," Scott said backing me off. "You don't want the bite it ruins your life," I told him getting up as coach called us in.

As coach was giving us a motivational speech I heard my aunt Kate talking. "Hey Chris can you be turned by scratch?" She asked. "Well if the claws go deep enough why?" She paused for a moment. "I wonder how deep those went," she said looting at Jacksons neck. I glanced at it to see 3 scratches on the back of his neck. My eyes widened. They think Jackson is the second beta.

Oh shit shit shit shit.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own teen wolf of PJO**

 **Ok I appreciate the reviews but instead of UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE plz tell me what you want to see in future seasons or chapters Teen Hunter 1 goes through season 1- 3A so yeah. I have my parings already. I really don't know what you want to see. I only have it rated M because of the cussing and mentions of sex and stuff. So if you want to read that tell me but I would rather not.**

 **Also this chapter will have chapter 10-12 in it because I need to get season 1 over with and onto seasons 2 which will have duel episode chapters also.**

 **Ok and to the story.**

Chapter 10

I ran into the locker room slapping guys on the back chanting state with everyone else. Scott was trying to find Stiles. But I just stripped off my gear and got into the shower.

Thank goodness the steam covered up everyone's junk because that would of been awkward.

I quickly washed the sweat from my body and quickly rinsed off my body wash and shampoo. Most guys just rinsed off but I could take a 1 minute shower before they could get rinsed off.

I grabbed my towel quickly dried off and put it around my waist. I quickly dressed my self and waited for Scott. He came out and talked to Danny for a moment. "So what your thinking Mexican or Burgers?" I asked. "What?" He asked. "Come one we always go out for victory burgers!" I exclaimed. "Yeah but no Allison so no double date so no," he stated. I sighed then the lights went out.

I raised an eyebrow and looked around. Then a lacrosse ball came out from the shower area. Me and Scott slowly walked over in that direction. As we turned the corner to see Derek. "Thank God where the hell have you been do you know what the hell has been going on?" I asked him.

Derek glanced behind us and we turned to see Derek's uncle standing there. What the hell. "I really don't get lacrosse. I played basketball now that's a sport. Still I read some where lacrosse ones from Native American tribes and they played it to resolve conflict. Is that right? Huh," Peter said almost to himself.

He then looked at us. "I have a problem of my own Scott, Percy, but I need your guys help to do it," he continued. "Where not helping you kill people," Scott growled. "That happens to be my family," I added on. "Well I don't want to kill all of them just the responsible ones and that doesn't have to include...," Peter said looking at Derek for the last word.

"Allison." Derek stated. "Your on his side?" Scott asked shocked. "Do you forget the part where he killed your sister!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up. "It was a mistake," Derek said. "WHAT?!" Me and Scott screamed together. "He killed your sister to become the alpha! Dude he did it for a reason!" I said trying to reason with him. "It happens," Derek replied smoothly.

My eyes where wide. "Come on Percy you don't want your sister to die do you?" Peter asked me. "If you join me she won't die, if you join me she will be able to live through he whole life... All I want is Kate," Peter informed me. I looked at Scott. "I have to," I told him. "No we can protect her!" He exclaimed. I shook my head. "Not when he has Derek look if I can protect her in anyway I have to do it Scott she's my little sister!" I exclaimed.

Scott nodded sadly. "You worry about Stiles, your mom, the sheriff I'll worry about my family," I told him. I turned to Peter," My dad mom and sister stay out of it if you want Kate I can help you," I said still not believing I was doing this. He nodded.

"Scott we just want you to reach your full potential," Peter stated. "By killing my friends," Scott said clenching his fist together. "Sometimes the people closest to you are the ones holding you back the most," Peter stated.

"If there holding me back from being a psychotic killer like you I'm ok with that," Scott said bodily. "Maybe you can see things from my perspective," he stated walking forward to Scott and slowly making his finger nails turn into claws. He then stuck his index finger into his neck and Scott collapsed to the ground. Peter walked away and Derek guided me out while Scott was spazzing out on the ground.

Time skip.

I walked into my garage with my aunt Kate and dad. They where arguing about explosive stuns and teaching Allison stuff. "Not yet," my dad said. "He knows!" Kate stated pointing at me. "Because I followed him out one night only to get shot by a wolfsbane bullet!" I exclaimed showing her my scar on my forearm. Kate grimaced. "Yikes Chris shot your own son," Kate said. My dad rolled his eyes. "You get to bed Perce, you coming Kate?" My dad said. I nodded and watched as Kate left the arrow bomb on the counter and walked off with my dad.

Then I heard someone's heart beating very fast. I slowly turned my head towards Allison's car. She was hunched down very low peaking out the window. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the stole head staring her right in the eye and heading up stairs. The only way she would get this is if she snuck into my room.

Later that night my bedroom door squeaked open and I heard Allison make her way to my desk and pick something up before walking snuck out. Gosh why do we always have to be so curious! I thought before drifting to sleep.

Time skip.

I was speeding my truck as fast I could. Scott was freaking out. My dad thought Jackson was the second beta without a clew there was a 3rd. His heartbeat was raised so high it was the only thing I could hear.

I quickly drove around the corner to see Jackson and my dad looking at his engine. "Sup!" I called out Stiles waved. "Everything ok?" Scott asked. Even though I was part of Peters pack didn't mean I wasn't friends with Scott. He understood I was protecting my family and if any of them got hurt that I would kill him.

"Scott, Percy, Stiles. Your friend here was having car trouble we were just taking a look," he stated. Lie. You planted something on his engine to make his car jack up but I won't tell. "There's a shop right down the street I'm sure they have a tow truck," Scott informed them. "Yeah you wanna ride?" I asked. Scott opened the door fro him.

"Hey come one Jackson your way to pretty to be all out her by your self," Stiles commented. Me and Scott both gave him a look saying.

Get your ass in this damn truck before I rip your head off your body. Jackson nodded and started to walk forward. "Boys!" My dad called out. We all turned to him. He opened the door and turned the keys. "Told you I know a little something about cars," he stated before getting back in his car and driving off.

I hopped out of the car. "What are you following me now?" Jackson asked. "Yes you stupid freaking Idoit YOU ALMOST GAVE AWAY EVERYTHING!" Scott yelled. "What are you talking about about?" Jackson asked. "He thinks your the second beta!" I informed him.

"What?!" Jackson exclaimed. "He thinks your ME!" Scott growled punching my car. "Dude not the pickup," I said I said hands through my head hopping he didn't make a dent.

"We could hear your heartbeat from a mile away. Literally now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you two!" Scott stated. The yelling about to punch my car again. I grabbed him and threw him back. "Everyone stay away from Percy's truck please," I said.

"This is your problem alright. I didn't say anything which means your going to be the one that gets me killed. Alright this is your fault!" Jackson argued pushing Scott into my truck. "Guys seriously!" I exclaimed. Scott pushed Jackson back. "Alright guys stop!" Stiles said getting I between them.

"When they come after you I won't be as to protect you!" Scott said. "Now you have to do it give me what I want and I will be able to protect my self," Jackson countered. "No you won't just trust me all it does is make things worse!" Scott explained. "Oh yeah really you both can run really fast and hear anything sound like a real hardship!" Jackson growled. "Yeah I can run really fast now except half the time I'm running away from people trying to kill me! I can hear things like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me anymore before breaking up with me I'm not lying it ruins your life!" Scott finished.

"It ruined your life you had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it! You know what it's actually like its like when your turn 16 and someone buys you a Porsche when they should of started you out with a nice little Honda. Me a drive a Porsche." Jackass Jackson stated with his rich guy pride.

"Ha ha really funny jerk off," I growled grabbing his coat. "You know what else?" I asked. He shook his head. "The bite kills you or it doesn't! Ok like do you want a chance of dying?!" He pushed me off of him. He glared at me one more time before walking off. I sighed and walked back to my truck. "Figure something out I have to go to Derek's," I stated.

Time skip.

"Where killing WHO?" I exclaimed. "Jackson he knows to much," Peter said swiftly. "He is only 16! He just wants to be a werewolf," I argued. "No we kill him," Derek growled. "You do it then!" I exclaimed. "If you want to protect your family you kill him!" Peter said slamming his hand on the table. "And for you?" I asked. "Im taking Scott's mom out to dinner," he said before walking out.

My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do.

Time skip.

I listened as Jackson worked out to his music. Derek rolled his eyes unplugged the song and looked through the music to see one he liked. "What the hell?!" Jackson exclaimed. "I like your tastes in music I haven't heard this one in quite sometime," Derek said plugging the iPod back in.

Jackson grabbed a lacrosse stick as Derek got up. "I'm not scared of you," he lied. I came from behind Derek. "Of Course not your scared of us," I growled my eyesight flashing red showing him my golden eyes. "I bet you haven't hada day in your life were you haven't been afraid of something. But you won't have to be anymore not when your one of us," Derek lied smoothly. Realization passed through his face.

"I'm getting the bite?" He asked. "Yeah just follow us," I said walking out the door with Derek and Jackson after he grabbed his stuff. If only I realized my aunt Kate was watching me with a curious look on her face.

We walked to Derek's house. "This it? This is the place?" Jackson asked. "Go ahead," Derek said motioning with his hand to go forward. Jackson slowly walked forward stopping at the door. "Is it safe I don't want rafters falling on my head," Jackson asked. "Just go won't you?" I exclaimed walking up to him and opening the door for him.

He walked in and looked around. "It's the house," he exclaimed. "You've been here before?" Derek asked. "No I've Dreamt it," Jackson said turning to us. "There's no one else here?" He asked. I shook my head. "And no one else coming?" He asked. Derek

Then shook

His head.

We extended our claws a and Jackson started to freak out falling bald onto the stairs. "Please don't I won't say anything I'll leave you and Scott alone please YOU CANT DO THIS! Please I don't deserve it,"Jackson pleased almost in tears. I kinda felt sorry for him. Kinda.

"I think you do," Derek replied. "No!" Jackson cried. "LOOK AROUND YOU wouldn't there be some one here trying to save you there's no one here! There's a reason nobody cares you drive an expensive car no one care you have PERFECT hair and no one care your captain of the lacrosse team," Derek exclaimed glaring at Jackson.

"Excuse me," Scott's voice rang out. I saw him at the top of the stair. I smiled and finished his line. "Former captain," I growled fully shifting head butting Derek making him stumble backwards.

Scott then jumped down the stairs shifting in the processes. We both stood in front of Jackson. "Move!" Derek growled. "No!" Scott answered. "Fine I'll kill all 3 of you,"

Derek growled.

Then there was this sound which I knew best. Derek yelled something bust I covered my eyes as an arrow soared through a window flashing a bright light blinding Scott. There was then bullets flying through the air. Scott was hit and I was hit in the leg. I knew it was wolfsbane off the. Blue glow of the wound. But then something happened that shocked both me and Derek. The wound was healing and the bullet fell out of my leg and the tissue healed.

"Your immune!" Derek said shocked. I looks at Scott. "But he's not!" I yelled grabbing Scott pulling him up. "RUN!" I yelled at him. He did as told. "You to Percy!" Derek ordered. "No I'm not letting you die! We have to buy them time!" I responded. Derek nodded and we stormed out of the building.

We fought for a bit throwing them away. But then we where hit by crossbows not allowing us to heal. I eventually blacked out from the loss of blood.

Chapter 10 part 2

I woke up with Derek tied to a metal gate with electric wires connected to his waste. I was in a glass box with a shower head spiriting water in the box. At the very top above my head where electric wires where sparking. "SHIT!"

I exclaimed. I knew what it was. Kate was going to kill me for dishonoring the code. I was going to drown while being electrocuted.

I fully wolfed out trying to break free. Then the door opened and my aunt Kate was staring there with a smug look on her face as Allison walked in. She looked at Derek who roared. I couldn't shift back to human I was in to much Shock. "Percy?" Allison asked tears flowing from her eyes. "Allison get me OUT! I didn't kill anyone I was trying to save your life from Peter!" I yelled. "Sure you where Percy," my aunt Kate said smoothly.

"But the code says you have to kill your self our we do it for you," she said smugly. "And it looks like I'm going to have to do it for you."

Tears fell from my eyes. "Or

You could tell us who the other beta is?" She asked. I liked up at her. "Me!" I stated simply. "No no no because you weren't bit till the night at he school I saw your bite that night so did your father. He hopped it was just a beta bite from Derek but it wasn't it. But he saw one in the woods beginning of the school year," she informed me.

I put my head down not answering and I stood there chained defeated. While Allison learned everything and became a different person. While hearing Derek's screams of pain.

Time skip

"I'm going to die by 3 in the morning or sooner," I cried trying to get free. "Percy you can't get out," I grumbled. "I CANT DIE LIKE THIS!" I cried. After a moment of struggling a stopped and silent tears fell from me face. I looked down at the water that was at my waist. "I have Scott's cell phone it has gps they will find us," Derek informed me. "Yeah well mine is dead considering it is drowned," I growled.

Kate came in a few minutes later. "Come one Derek he killed your sister either you want to kill him your self or your protecting him," she stated looking trough his wallet.

She started talking and taking. "Are you going to torture me or are you going to kill me with your talking?" Derek asked. "Sweetie I don't wanna kill you I just wanna catch up," she said. "Bull shit!" I yelled. Kate rolled her eyes at me as I looked at the water now halfway up my stomach.

Kate turned back to Derek. "Remember all the fun we had together!" She asked Derek. "Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek asked. "No I was thinking about the hot crazy sex we had, but the fire thing that was fun to," she stated.

Ew

Derek tried to break free as Kate just chuckled. "I love how much you hate me, Remember how this felt?" Kate asked slowly going down his body licking his stomach near his crotch. Derek growled baring his fangs while Kate still laughed.

"Oh sweet heart I really don't want to torture you," she said. Then the door opened and a man walked in. "But he does." The man popped his knuckles and started beating Derek. Over and over.

I tried to break free but the water was almost to my shoulders. "Why do I shave a feeling Scott's not looking for us?" I asked. Derek spit out some blood. "Because he doesn't think they are killing you," He responded.

"When I get out of here you think I can kill Kate?" I asked. "we can rip her body in half and gouge out her eyeballs," Derek informed me.

Time skip.

"Unfortunately Derek if your not going to talk I'm going to have to kill you say high to my sister for me. You did tell her about me didn't you? The truth about the fire or did you? Did you tell anybody? Oh sweetie that's just. A

Bunch of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault though you got tricked by a pretty face. Handsome young werewolf falls in love with a super hot girl who happens to come from

A family that hunts werewolves? Is it ironic, is it ironic that you were helping me tag down the rest of the pack again or just s bit of history repeating?" She asked.

Oh no why did she have to say that no no no Scott is I trouble. "It's not Jackson he doesn't love Allison not like Scott," she said.

Derek's face showed she was right. I hit my head on the back of the glass. "If you touch him you will be dead!" I yelled. "But honey you'll be dead first," Kate said before walking out of the room.

All of a sudden I heard this scream. "NO!" I yelled. "What?!" Derek asked. "He he bit Lydia."

Chapter 10 part 3

I tried desperately to get free from my bonds as the water was a my chin. Tears streamed down my face from fear of death. Then there was this Wolf howl. Scott. Me and Derek both looked at each other before both howling are selves.

After 30 minutes Scott was in the room. He ran straight towards me turning the water off the breaking the glass. He tore all of the bonds off me and I fell to the ground. He only got one cuff off of Derek before we heard a noise me and Scott hid in the shadows.

Bald dude came with a bat. "My fist hurt pretty bad so I brought some help," he said swinging a baseball bat. "And to warn you I played collage." He swing the bat and Derek reached out his hand and caught the bat mid blow. "Yeah I had some help also." Derek replied. Bald dude glanced behind to see us. Derek then punched him knocking me out cold.

"Scott help me with the other cuff!" Derek said trying to get it off. "No not until you say you'll help me! Peter didn't accidentally kill your sister remember the deer with the spiral in it! What your sister came looking for it! He drew her out to kill her so he could become the alpha! Just tell me you'll help me stop him," Scott pleaded. Derek in his rage of learning of Peters lie he ripped the cuff off the wall.

"I'll help you," Derek said.

Time skip.

"Wait hold up," Derek said looking around as we got out of there. "Don't say it was to easy do you think finding you was easy getting away from the hunters none of this was easy!" Scott exclaimed. "Yeah your right," Derek stated.

We walked forward some till out of no wear an arrow cut through Derek's leg. "DEREK!" I exclaimed kneeling down to help him. When another arrow hit my shoulder causing me to fall down.

I looked at the culprits. Allison and Kate. Wait Allison. "Scott your eyes!" Derek yelled as Allison shot another arrow. The arrow hit the tree blowing up causing smoke to explode and blind Scott and me for some moment.

Derek scrambled up grabbed me and Scott as we helped are way to the house. Derek fell down telling us to keep going. We only got a few yards away before we stumbled down also.

I looked to see Allison with an arrow pointed at Scott. "Allison," Scott begin. "Shut up I don't want to hear your lies," she growled. "No I'm not lying I was going to tell you everything at the dance," Scott said truthfully. "Why not sooner?" She asked. "Because I was-" Scott began. "Trying to protect me?" Allison finished. "Yeah."

"I don't believe you," she growled. "Great job!" Aunt Kate said. "Now kill him!"

"You said we were going to capture them," Allison said. "We have and now we kill them look how easy it is," Kate said shooting Derek. She pointed be gun at me. "PERCY!" Allison screamed as Kate shot me and I fell backwards. The world started to go black as I fell backwards.

I woke up with fighting going on in the house. My dad looked at me in shock. "She shot you in the chest with wolfsbane!" He exclaimed shocked. "I uh think I'm immune," I stated sheepishly. I saw Allison's face and then heard glass break. I sighed and ran into the house.

I shifted and tackled Peter to the ground. I punched him so many times each time he looked more like a wolf. I glanced to my right to see my aunt Kate. She was dead!?

But that split second let Peter shift fully and throw me out the window. I landed hard on my back the air being sucked out of me. "Ow," I grumbled.

Next thing I know Scott and Derek are on the ground next to me. The alpha was going to kill us all we had lost.

Then the sounds of a sports car scratching to a stop behind us. I looked back to see Stiles throw a bottle of something at the alpha. He easily caught it. Stiles looked ashamed of him self. But then Scott and I realized what it was. Fire bomb!

"Allison!" Scott exclaimed throwing her her bow. She drew an arrow and shot at the glass. It exploded in the alphas hand causing his whole forearm to catch on fire.

Then Jackson threw another glass sighting the rest of his body on fire as well. "Wow history does repeat," I groaned. Allison slowly went up to Scott and put her hand on his cheek and leaned in. As they moved together Scott became more human. And finally when they kissed Scott was just a normal looking guy.

"Why did you do that?" Scott asked. "Because I love you," she said. "Alright enough of the mushy mushy can we get our cure now?" I asked. Scott nodded and we got up. But Derek was over peters burned body.

"Derek what about us?! What are we supposed to do!?" Scott exclaimed. "You al- r-addy decided I can SMELL IT ON YOU!" Peter got out. Derek raised his clawed hand and sliced through Peters neck.

Derek faced us his eyes glowing red. "I'm the alpha now!" He said in his major alpha weird deep voice thing.

 **Season 1 is done season 2 coming up hopefully that will be done before school starts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don not own Tw or PJO**

 **What about that season 5 mid season finale tho! I hope Theo dies in the second part of the season**

 **Ok so through out this season I want u guys to help me to see if Erica lives or not because Percy deals with slot of loss this season. If she lives season 3 will still be Percy/Erica. Until the summary changes Erica is dead I will make my choice by the season finale.**

 **Also there will be a Spring Formal since I didn't write the Winter one!**

 **Season 2 summary**

 **With random people dying, Derek making werewolves every other day, Lydia going crazy, and with Percy's grandfather wanting every werewolf in Beacon Hills dead his life is very crazy. But in order to save the people he cares about he will have to Shift. Will he save his own life or his packs?**

Chapter 11

"Do you want help getting in the shower?" Lydia's dad asked. "Maybe if I was 4 and still taking bubble baths," she replied sarcastically. "Ok I'll wait outside wear it's a little less sarcastic," he muttered walking out.

"Percy?" She asked. "Yeah babe?" I asked sleepily. "How did you do on the math test?" She asked. "With your help I aced it see you in a bit," I told her as she disappeared.

I heard the shower run and I started to doze off. Sadly I had an idea me an Lydia weren't going to last much longer. She was pissed I didn't take her to formal even though I was kidnapped and by me not telling her anything about what happened she feels like I don't trust her making her not trust me.

Then all of a sudden there was this loud pitched scream. "LYDIA?!" I exclaimed. Jumping up and running towards the door. I looked back to see Stiles, Ms. McCall, and Lydia's dad come through the door.

I quickly opened the bathroom door to see the bathroom empty with the shower still running. "Where he hell did she go?" I asked. Ms. McCall turned off the shower and glanced towards the open window.

Time skip.

"Percy can I have your description of Lydia please?" Stiles dad asked. "Yeah, Strawberry blonde, 5'3 green eyes, soft skin, no body hair."

The sheriff nodded before walking off and stiles came up to me.

"Scott is going to help us find her," Stiles informed me. I nodded and smiled. Stiles dad then grabbed Stiles. I smirked as he got his ass chewed out.

Time skip.

I tossed Scott Lydia's garment. "Here, find her scent I already have it," I stated. Scott nodded as I scrambled to the back of stiles jeep. He turned on the lights to show Allison. She headed towards Scott's window.

" what are you doing some one will see us!" Scott exclaimed. "I don't care she's my best friend and we need to find her." "We can find her before the cops can," I informed her. "How about before our dad," Allison asked. "He knows?!" Scott asked.

"I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in SUVs," She informed us. "Search party." Scott exclaimed. "Actually more like a hunting party," I corrected. "Get in!" Scott ordered opening the door and letting Allison in. Scott hopped back in and stiles took off.

"Ok if she's turning will they kill her?" Stiles asked. "No," I said cutting off Allison from talking. "How do you know?" Allison asked me. "You'll find out when the others get here," I told her. "What others!?" She asked. "Grandpa and his goons," I informed her.

"Is that bad?" Stiles asked. "Yep." "Fuuuck more trouble that's great," Stiles mumbled under his breath. I chuckled.

"Scott are we going the right way?" Stiles asked Scott who had his head out the window sniffing the air. "Next right!" Scot informed Stiles. Stiles quickly turned the wheel turning sharply so we wouldn't miss the turn.

Time skip.

We trudged through the woods with a familiar half burned down house in sight. "She came here are you sure?" Stiles asked. "Yeah this is where the scent leads," Scott replied. "Alright but has Lydia ever been here before?" Stiles asked walking forward.

"Not with me," Allison stated. "Maybe she came here off instinct like she was looking for Derek," Allison offered. "You mean looking for an alpha," Scott corrected. "Wolves need a pack right?" She asked.

"Not all of them," Scott answered. "But would she of been drawn to an alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?" Allison asked. "OK you with the question shut up! Since you know nothing!" I blurted out. I would have blamed ADHD but I don't have that anymore.

Allison glared at me and I just gave her my "what I'm innocent" look. "To answer your question yes we are stronger in packs," Scott informed her. "Like strength in numbers," Allison offered. I face palmed. "No like Stronger, faster, better in every way," Scott corrected. "Is that same for an Alpha?" She asked. Scott an I nodded. "It would make Derek stronger too," I said.

"Woah hey look at this!" Stiles exclaimed. Allison walked over to where Stiles was kneeling down. "I think it's a trip wire," he stated. He pulled up the wire before I could stop him and Scott was flung in the air upside down. "Stiles?" Scott asked. "Yeah buddy?" Stiles said turning around. "Oh." "Next time you see a trip wire don't trip it," Scott informed him. "Noted." We went to get him down then I heard twigs snapping and Scott heard it also.

"Wait wait wait wait! There's someone coming hide! Go!" Scott ordered. I grabbed Allison's arm and pulled her along with Stiles on our heels. We hid behind our trees and I saw my dad talking to Scott. I didn't bother to listen because I already knew they where talking about Lydia. And him scaring the crap out of Scott about talking about cutting people in half.

They walked away and when they were out of Sight we ran towards Scott. "You ok?" Allison asked. "Just another life threatening conversation with your dad," he said. "Here I got you," I said making my claws come out and slashing at the rope. Scott flipped in the air and landed on your feet.

We started walking towards the half burned down house. But we found nothing. After a few more hours of searching we gave up.

Time skip.

Lacrosse practice.

I walked up to Scott and Stiles as they were talking about chaining him up on the night of the full moon. "So you sign up for the search?" Stiles asked. "Yeah but considering Stiles is making me guard him tonight I might not get to find her but you my friend need to so you can get an A in that class," I said. Scott nodded and frowned at the mentioning of his failing grades.

Time skip. After last bell

"Nice dress," the kid down a few lockers said to Allison.i think his name was Matt. "Nice camera," she responded. They smiled at each other. and then I heard to girls talking and I knew Allison heard it also.

"There aunt the one her murdered all those people."

"You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people."

"Yeah the fire all those animal attacks was her aunt."

"I sit next her in English and him in History."

"Find a new seat."

They laughed and my vision went read for a second.

I slammed my locker shut as Allison walked off with tears in her eyes. I turned towards them. "You know when you talk about someone's family don't do it when your standing right behind them," I growled. "Sorry that your aunt was crazy bitch," one of them said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

My fist where balled. "You don't have to be crazy to kill some one," a voice from behind us said. I turned around to see my lab partner Erica Reyes. I looked at the two girls and told them to beat it.

Erica was a nice girl but she had seizures a lot cause of her medical condition. And her pills she had to take had bad results to her outer feature. "So um.. About are lab work when you want to get together to do it?" She asked. "I don't know I have a funereal to go to so how about Saturday or something?" She nodded before mumbling under her breath while turning away. "I'll just do it tonight I have nothing better to do.

I sighed and walked towards my truck and Allison got in the passengers side. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded and I pulled out of the school.

Time skip.

I pushed through the way of Reporters knocking them down with my super strength. I trudged over and sat down next to my sister gripping her hand and giving her a small smile.

We sat there for a while until I spotted Scott. Hiding behind a fancy tombstone. I nudged Allison and nodded in his direction. Relief washed over Allison like literally I could smell the relief wash off her.

I glanced back towards the reporters to see an old man crush the kid Allison talked to by her lockers SIM card. He handed the camera back and started walking forward. "This isn't going to be good," I mumbled to my self.

He walked over to my dad and they hugged. My mom told him how sorry she was. Then he turned to us. "Do you remember me?" He asked. I nodded trying not to strangle him. "Considering I haven't seen you since you were three I don't think I can suppose you'll call me grandpa. So if it comfortable call me Gerald for the time being. But I would prefer grandpa," he told us sitting down next to me.

Time skip.

After the funeral I quickly made my way towards Scott and Stiles. I saw Scott run off and I plopped down next to Stiles. "Scott got her scent he will get her." Stiles assured me. I nodded as I zipped up my leather jacket in the cool of the night.

We made our way to Stiles dad as he pulled up. Stiles talked to him while I stared towards the trees. "Where are you Lyd?" I whispered to my self.

Then something caught my eye. I saw a spark of strawberry blonde hair and a snap of a twig. The a hand pulled down a branch and stepped out into the open. "Lydia?" I called.

She looked up towards us her trembling hands and almost in tear eyes. "Well isn't anyone gonna offer me a coat?" She asked throwing her arms up showing everyone there her rack. I acted quickly throwing off my leather jacket and running towards her.

I put the coat around her shoulders and she quickly pulled it in towards her. "Perce?" She asked. "Yeah Lyd it's me. Your alright now," I told her as I embraced her in my arms.

It wasn't till later that night that I checked my message from Scott.

YOUR GRANDFATHER JUST CUT SOMEONE IS HALF. HE SAID NO MORE CODE. THEY CAN JUST KILL US NOW!

My phone slipped from my hand and my vision went red.


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is gonna be season 2. A flirtmance between Percy and Erica. Also Percy and Isaac are going to bond very quickly in this story cause if you think about it.**

 **Scott has Stiles.**

 **Allison had Lydia**

 **Percy has nobody**

 **Isaac has no one**

 **Bam new bromance!**

 **Ok and something is wrong with Percy's eyes that will be a side conflict resolved in season 3 but ok to the story.**

Chapter one.

I made my way towards Scott and Stiles in the locker room. "Especially since things are good with Allison," I heard Scott say. "Yeah I'm aware of how good things are with Allison," Stiles responded annoyed. "Like really good," Scott continued. "I... Thank you I know," Stiles again said. "I mean like really good," Scott repeated.

"Ok we get it shut the hell up," I said from behind Scott. Scott jumped a mile and Stiles nodded in agreement. "What we talking about?" I asked. "About how we are chaining Scott up," Stiles answered.

I raised and eyebrow. "Did you get something better than hand cuffs?" I asked. "Yes in fact I did," Stiles told me. He opened his locker and chains started falling out.

The team started to gather around and stare. Coach came up and watched the end of the chains fall out of his locker. "Part of me wants to ask," he started," but the other half says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So uh I'm going to walk away."

"Wise choice coach," Stiles said ask we wear to pick up the chains. All of a sudden I smelled something. It was like Scott but different. "Your guys eyes just flashed what's going on?" Stiles asked. "There's another werewolf," I informed him.

Time skip.

"It was like a scent but I couldn't tell who it was," Scott said. "What if one of you guys got him one on one? Would that help?" Stiles asked. Scott and I nodded. Stiles said he had an idea and ran off.

He came back with a goalie stick and goalie pads. "Told coach Scott's playing goal," Stiles said. "But I hate playing goal," Scott complained. "Remember when I said I had an idea? Well this is the idea," Stiles said

"Ohhhhh... What's the idea?" Scott asked. "I seriously don't see how you survive with out me sometimes," Stiles said getting up. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stick. "I'll see what I can do." I told Scott and got in line behind Isaac Lahey.

Instead of it being a 1v1 Scott came out on the first person tackling them to the ground and smelled them. I mentally faced palmed. Scott repeated this a few times. Coach was telling him to stop it or he will do suicides.

He asked Stiles what was wrong and I died laughing at what he said.

"Well he's failing 2 classes he's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough his jaw line is kinda un even."

After Scott took out Danny I had a feeling this was a useless idea. "Nice idea Stiles," I grumbled. Jackson lied about his shoulder hurting. "Pussy," I hollered at him as he walked off the field.

I turned back and I realized Isaac was breathing at almost a growl. I turned him around and flashed my eyes at him. His eyes widened but coach blew the Whistle and he started the drill.

He ran at Scott and Isaac ran towards him. They hit each other spinning around. I saw Isaacs eyes flash yellow as he stared at Scott and then glanced at me.

I heard the sound of walkie talkie static talk. I glanced over to see the sheriff with 2 other deputy's walking up.

Time skip.

"His dad's dead," Scott said listing to the conversation. "They don't think he's a suspect do they?" Stiles asked. "I don't know why?" I asked. "Cause they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours" Stiles informed us. "Like over night?" Scott asked. "During the full moon," Stiles finished.

"How good are the holding cells at holding people?" I asked. "People great. A werewolf I don't know," Stiles answered.

Time skip.

Me and Scott rushed out of the school just in time to see Isaac being pulled away in a cop car. Not 5 seconds later Derek pulled up in his Camaro.

"Get in," Derek ordered. "Seriously?" I asked. "You did that that's your fault!" Scott exclaimed. "I know that now get in the car and help me," Derek ordered again.

"Or we could call a lawyer, to get him out of jail before the moon go's up," I stated. "Not when they check the house," Derek told us. "What do you mean?" Scott asked. "What ever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse... A lot worse," Derek informed us.

"Uhhhhhhg Shotgun!" I said opening the door.

Time skip.

"Wait your not letting me help you?" I asked annoyed. "No your standing watch your a better fighter than Scott, and even me when I was a beta," he informed me. "Alright but if a psycho werewolf comes to kill me, I'll kill both of you," i said as they walked in the house.

I leaned on the side of Derek's car staring at my reflection. I decided to flash my eyes. I stated at my golden eyes for a while until all of a sudden they turned white.

I fell to the ground in pain. I was shifting but i couldn't stop it. I opened my eyes and saw them in Derek's cars door. They where white still. My hand started to grow its claws. Suddenly I got a call on my phone.

I went to answer it but then my other hand started to shift to. "AHhh!" I groaned. I turned over and I looked up to the sky. The moon wasn't at its peak why am I shifting!?

Then I heard someone leaving a message on my phone.i closed my eyes and I listened with my heightened hearing. "Hey Perce just calling to see if we could talk. We haven't really in a while.. But yeah call me back babe," she said and hung up.

I opened my eyes and glanced at my hands. Completely normal. I flashed my eyes again at the car window. They where gold.

"What the?" I asked my self.

Derek grabbed my shoulder. "Your coming with me," he ordered. "Where?" I asked. "With him," he said pointing at Stiles jeep.

Time skip.

I waited out side of the jeep as Derek and Stiles bickered. Finally we walked in. Derek completely swooned the cop at the front office. "Well that worked come on!" I whispered to Stiles as we quickly tip toed past the desk.

Stiles went towards the key pad but the key wasn't there. He headed towards the holding cell. Plan be was for me to break Isaac out then knock him out and then get him out.

We ran to an officer that I recognized. It was one of are "goons" "ooh no," Stiles said. He grabbed Stiles and started forcing him backwards. Stiles hit the fire alarm but I grabbed his leg. Threw him behind me and shifted. I slowly looked up at the guard.

"I'd use that wolfsbane smartly if I was you," I growled grabbing him and throwing him into the holding sell room. Stiles on my heels.

I saw the door was open because Stiles pulled the alarm. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed as Isaac came out of now where attacking the fake cop.

Isaac smashed his head ok the wall making him fall to the ground. I smashed the wolfsbane causing Isaac to look over. He glanced at me then Stiles. He took a step towards him.

I grabbed Isaac and threw him to the ceiling. He hit the light and fell back down. He jumped up and threw a punch. I dodged easily and extended my claws slicing open his shirt.

Isaac roared in pain. He charged at me picking me up and throwing me into a wall. A crater was made as I hit the wall. I fell to the ground seeing Isaac come upon me.

I kicked him with both my legs and he flew backwards. I got up and grabbed his collar of his shirt. I pushed him away from Stiles. He came growled at me and I just smirked. I charged at him this time.

I blocked his punch and head butted him. Isaac stumbled backwards and I grabbed his shirt. I hit his face over and over until he was almost knocked out. I then threw him to the ground. At Derek's feet. "Percy?" Derek asked glowing his eyes red. "I realized what I just did and slowly shifted back to a human.

"He was trying to kill Stiles," I told him. Derek nodded and roared at Isaac causing him to u shift. "Help me with him," he ordered. "Your not my alpha," I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "But I did just beat the living shit out of your beta so yeah let's go."

Time skip.

Isaac was laying there asleep healing on the abandoned train seat. "Can you make me a deal?" I asked. He nodded.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm you know a Werewolf," I pleaded. "Cause it could get me killed," I finished. "Ok, but then you have to make a choice later," he said. "What's that?" I asked.

"Pack or family?" He said then he walked off towards another part of the train.

I sighed. As the question replayed in my mind.

Pack

Or

Family.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own TW or PJO ok and 2 updates in one night you r welcome**

Chapter 3 of part 2

Percy Pov.

Today was my first day back. I skipped yesterday because I was freaked out about my white eyes. I tried to find stuff out about it but to no luck.

I sighed as I walked down the hallway. I had to much to worry about. Derek changing people into werewolves him not telling Anyone that I am one. Oh and also my grandfather if he knew if I was a werewolf would kill me. So I'm having a great time.

I turned the corner to see Jackson yelling at Lydia. I quickly walk her way as Jackson walks away pissed for some reason. Lydia is almost close to tears by the time I get there. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked hugging her. She pulled away and shook her head.

"I don't know what to do I'm freaking out," she stated and I nodded understandingly. "I think I need some space," she stated. I raised an eyebrow. "Ok so I'll call you Tomorrow then?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head no. "I need some space and answers and someone around me I trust,"

"So your breaking up with me?" I asked shocked. "I'm sorry it's just I feel like your always lying to me you were gone for formal and you won't even tell me what happened!" she stated. That is true but really. I nodded and started to back away. "Ok I get it, you kiss my best friend and I don't dump you but you find some lame excuse to dump me I get it!" I exclaimed fuming.

"Percy wait!" She hollered at me as I stormed

down the hallway away from her. I turned the corner. "AHHHH!" I screamed as I punched the locker causing it to fall from all its hinges on the to the floor. I quickly walked away from it and to my next class.

Time skip lunch

I listened to My friends conversation as I sat in the back corner of the lunchroom. "Wait Percy isn't coming?" Allison asked. "Ummm about that," Lydia started ," I kinda dumped him." Everyone say there quiet for a while. "Why?" Scott asked. "We just need some space," she stated. "Hope he didn't skip," she mumbled

I got up and headed over there way. "Actually I'm eating lunch," I stated plopping down next to Scott. We ate lunch for a little while me and Lydia not talking to each other. Then A blonde hair girl who looked a lot like Erica Reyes except like 20000 times hotter. She strutted in like she owned the place grabbed an apple and bit into it.

She slowly wiped off the outside of her mouth with her thumb. "What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked. "That's Erica," I responded shocked of the over night transformations. "But she was- and now she is- and that means- Derek!" Stiles stuttered out. As she strutted back out I got an idea. I leaned over to Scott's ear. "I'm bout to scare her ass off," I whispered getting up.

I easily found her at her locker which was right next to mine. "Yes Percy?" She asked closing her locker. I smiled. Then pushed her against the locker. "Derek told you about the hunters right?" I asked. She nodded. "Well here's a little heads up," I started pulling out a wolfsbane bullet," I'm one of them."

Her eyes widened at what this meant. I then backed up and winked at her. "Have a nice day," I said walking away with a grin on my face. Derek didn't tell that I was a werewolf and I am eternally grateful. But I'm still going to fuck around with his betas since he stole the only Chance of me being normal again away.

Time Skip.

I rushed home and slammed the door to my room throwing my picture of Lydia on the wall. I ripped my shirt off and fell onto my bed. My mind was racing all I could think about it Lydia.

So I did homework for the next few hours.

There was a knock to my door. I opened it to see Lydia standing there. "No." I said closing the door in her face.

About another hour later there was another knock at my door. I opened it to see my dad. "Hey Percy I need to talk to you," he said. I nodded and leaned on my door frame.

"Look No one can know what you are ok other wise your dead ok? I won't loose my son," he informed me. "What are you to bribe me with if my friends are in trouble?" I asked. He pulled out a pair of keys and tossed them to me. "Brand new Shelby GT 500 mustang." He informed me. I pulled out my trucks keys and tossed them to him. "I want half the money that comes out of that truck," I informed him.

He nodded and walked out of the room. I ran down the stairs and into the street where my new car was. "Hell yes!" I exclaimed hoping it and going for a ride.

Time skip.

I saw Scott come behind Erica's locker so I quickly finished and stepped by him. "Two isn't enough for Derek who's the third one who's going to be next ?" Scott asked. "Why does there have to be a third when we have you?" Erica asked. "Who's next?!" Scott demanded.

"You know I never knew what I looked like when I was having a seizure until someone took a video and put it online." She stated. "We don't care," I informed her. "It happens during class," she continued ," I Started spazzing out on my desk and everyone was saying they should put something in my mouth. Until some genius reads the card on my key ring which tells them not to cause it could break my teeth. Do you know what happens next? I piss my self. And they start laughing," she said stepping closer to Scott.

"You know the only good thing about seizure I didn't remember them until some JERK OFF had to go put cameras in everybody's phones." She finished. She put her arms around Scott's neck. "Look at me now Scott," she told him. Scott looked to his right where my sister Allison was standing.

"That's right you only have us or them," she stated looking at me. Scott grabbed her firearms and pulled them off him. Erica gasped in surprise. Me and Scott walked away from her.

Time skip.

"Scott! Perce! What's that?" He asked. "Uh an empty table," I told him. There was a pause and realization hit us. "Boyd's table!" Scott exclaimed.

Time skip of time skips.

"Ok me and Perce will look at the ice rink for him after school you go to his house. "If he's not there call Scott I told Stiles.

"are we sure we should do this I mean you said Derek's giving them the choice," Stiles asked us. "Uh yeah power crazy Derek," I informed him. "But I mean it's Boyd look how Erica turned out," Stiles shot back. "Fucking sexy," I offered. "Yeah that works," Stiles said. "How do you think she's going to look with a wolf Spain bullet in her head?" Scott asked. "Alright we are with you Scott," I told him.

Time skip again because there are so many skips on TV shows! Yay.

I had a gut feeling like I was going to have to shift today making me nervous. But as we walked into the ice rink and we walked out towards were Boyd was smoothing out the ice.

"I just want to talk," Scott informed him as Boyd stopped the machine. "Did Derek tell you everything?" Scott asked ,"Not just going out of control on the full moons but everything!" "He told me about the hunters," Boyd answered. "And that's not enough to say no?" I asked. "I just don't want to sit alone at lunch anymore!" Boyd exclaimed.

"Dude if your looking for friends you can do way better than Derek," I stated. "Well that really hurts Percy," Derek's voice said from my right. "If your going to review me at least take a consensus, Erica how's life been since we met?" He asked her.

"Well in one word transformative," she replied growling and showing her fangs. "Isaac?" "Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great," Isaac informed him.

"Hold on this isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott stated. "Then go home Scott," Derek told him. I chuckled as Erica and Isaac came our way. "He means for them," I stated. "I really don't feel like having my betas killed by a hunter or them killing you so the hunters come for them," Derek stated.

I looked at Scott who was already transformed. "Ok then how about another wolf?" I asked. The betas looked confused. Then my vision flashed red meaning my eyes flashed yellow. They took a step back. "I thought you where a hunter!" Erica exclaimed. "No no no I was a hunter," I growled.

Then I slammed my fist on the ice cracking it. I looked back up fully transformed. "Come on 2 omegas vs. 2 betas with an Alpha let's see who wins!" I exclaimed running at them.

I grabbed Isaac and through him across the rink while Scott slammed Erica into Boyd's machine. Isaac came back but they double teamed Scott having him slide across the floor. I grabbed Isaac while Erica jumped on my back trying to choke me. I rammed my back into Boyd's machine causing her to fall off. I punched him in the face causing him to stumbled back to Scott. Scott turned him around punched him in the gut while I punched his back.

Isaac fell to the ground trying to get up but Scott through his knee up causing Isaac to fall back down in the ice. I grabbed Erica who was trying to get up and through her to the ground next to Isaac. "DONT YOU GET IT HES NOT DOING THIS FOR YOU!" Scott exclaimed. "He's just adding to his own power it makes you feel like he's giving you some type of gift but he just turned you into a bunch of guard dogs!" I informed them grabbing Erica while Scott grabbed Isaac and together we threw them across the ice to Derek's feet.

"True it is about power," Derek said simply walking forward. Pulling his hands out of his pockets and extending his claws. His eyes where blazing red. He twisted his neck and his face was shifting. He growled at us. "You ready for round two Scott?" I asked.

Derek went up to Scott head butted him and then sliced the side of his body with his claws. Then he was punched twice as Scott stumbled backwards. Derek came upon him as Scott leaned over. Then before Derek could strike again Scott elbowed Derek in the face causing Derek to stumble backwards and smile.

Well that's fucked up

Scott attempted to punch Derek but Derek blocked the attack easily landing another blow on Scott. Derek kept punching and punching Scott. I growled and charged. I tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face with both arms multiple times.

Derek grabbed my left wrist and head butted me. I fell of of him clutching my forehead. I looked up to see Derek's leg coming at me.

I jump up catching his leg and throwing him to the ground. Derek jumped of the ground like a ninja and charged. I sided stepped his first punch watching it fly past my face.

The second punch I caught his fist. "You probably screwed with the wrong wolf bitch," I growled. I then grabbed his forearm flipping him over me. He landed hard on the ice creating a small crater in the ice below him. I then pounced slicing his chest with both my claws. I then punched him again and again. But I knew against an alpha my victory would be short lived.

Derek grabbed my arms and threw me behind him. I flew into the wall landing hard on my left arm hearing a loud cracking sound. I got up and looked at my arm. It was literally the wrong way. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed. Derek grabbed me and slammed my head on the glass twice. Then sliced my stomach open and threw me across the ice next to Scott. As my arm started to heal I grimaced in pain.

Derek looked at us and started walking away. Boyd hopped out of the machine and checked on us. "Don't you don't wanna be like them," Scott grimaced. "Your right," Boyd said. He then pulled up his shirt reveling a bite mark. "I wanna be like you guys," he said before walking off with Derek and his pack.

"Scott if they take my new car I'll kill them," I said causing him to laugh in pain. "Come on let's get to my work we can figure out why these scratches aren't healing," Scott said helping me up.

Time skip

"Ugh why aren't they healing?" Scott asked lifting up his shirt. "Because it's from an alpha," Detain said. I looked over to see a scratched up dead body. "I think we better have that talk now," Detain said seeing are faces.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own TW or PJO

Deaton fixed Scott up but there was no time for me before my family got here. I grimaced in pain as my arm started to snap back in place. I stared at the body zoning out Scott and Deatons conversation un till he said the Argents will.

"No they will think it's a wolf," I said. "But I know the book your talking about my grandfather keeps it with him," I said. Then we heard a car pull up. "Quick hide!" I whispered as we hid into the closet.

I heard cop sirens in the distance and my eyes widened. I checked my phone real fast.

Stiles-

HELP ME

My eyes winded as I looked around the room. I spotted a window and quietly opened it as fast as I could. "Where are you going?" Scott asked. "Stiles texted me I'm going to see what's going on you listen to them ok!"I whispered back hoping out the window.

I ran towards my car and sped away after the cops and ambulance.

Time skip.

"What happened?" I asked Stiles. "This creature came in and killed the mechanic," he said. "It was like a human snake," He finished. "Is that all?" I asked.

"When it looked at me I think it knew who I was," he informed me. My eyes widened as I pulled out of the parking lot and towards Stiles house.

Time skip.

I decided to head to Derek's place to blow off some steam.

1\. Lydia dumped me

2\. I could be killed any second

3\. Ever since my eyes turned white I have had severe anger problems

4\. Derek pissed me off and broke my arm.

5\. I wanted to punch someone in the face.

As I entered silently I saw him break Isaacs arm. He yelled at him and Erica had a scared expression on his face. Boyd took a step back.

"Quite the Alpha you are Derek," I said sarcastically. "The attention was drawn towards me. "What are you doing here?" Derek asked. "To see if Boyd is doing alright," I said. "Cause I don't want another person to die because of you," I growled.

"Are you trying to get your self killed?" Derek asked. "No I'm trying to stop you from killing your pack!"'I exclaimed.

"Just like you killed your family," I finished. Derek's eyes blazed red. "Yeah I know what you and Kate did, you betrayed your family and your pack!" I growled.

"SO WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME CHOOSE!" I yelled shifting. "You already have," Derek growled launching him self at me.

I caught his blow and head butted him. Derek stumbled backwards. He caught his balance just to be kicked back by me.

Isaac tried to get up to protect his alpha but I kicked him in his face. Derek advanced towards me before stopping. "Percy your eyes are white!" He exclaimed. "What does that mean!?" Erica asked stalking me from behind.

"He has no control over what he's doing!" Derek exclaimed. I sensed Erica charging from behind me. I jumped up and saw her pass harmlessly behind me.

I landed on my feet and kicked her in her back. She stumbled forwards into Derek. "What does it really mean that his eyes are white!" Boyd asked.

"You have two separate people living in your body. Your wolf and your human!" Derek started. "And?" Isaac asked scooting towards Boyd.

"His wolf is trying to take over... They call him a delta." Derek informed everyone. He was right I had no control over my body. "How do we stop him?" Erica asked. "He has to have a inner battle with his wolf but that can only happen when he's close to death... And usually they end up dying."

"PERCY FIGHT HIM!" Derek ordered.

I then realized what was going on. I had no control over any of my movements. I fought for control.

"YOU CANT CONTROL ME!" The delta shouted. "AHHG! YOUR AHHHHH! GIVING ME AHHHHHHH! BACK CONTROL!" I shouted in pain.

I fell to my knees in pain. I had control over one of my arms. I did the only thing I thought of. I stabbed my self with my claws. I fell to my right as blood started pouring out of my stomach and mouth. The world started to dim around me. "PERCY!" I heard Erica cry before I blacked out.

Time skip.

The school day flew by and it was finally time for lacrosse. I breathed in a huge breath. "Alpha, beta, omega," I whispered to my self. Derek taught me how to keep my delta at rest. But I wasn't so sure how well it was going to work.

Time skip.

"McCall Argent! What are you waiting for knock that guy into the ground!" He ordered us. "Not while Allison's grandpa is here!" Scott said. "Yeah your the one that said he was cheating," I remarked back. "And that's not!" He cried.

I looked over at the lacrosse player that should be a football player. "I got this," I said.

We were advancing the ball on offense as the big guy knocked down two of are players. "Oh I'm doing something now," I growled.

I watched as Danny came back onto the field. If one more of us goes down we are screwed for life.

I sprinted up the field towards the big kid as he ran towards me. "GO PERCY!" I heard Allison yell. I hit him hard in the chest but we hit heads hard.

I spun around as my helmet flew off. I saw the big guy fall down as I landed on the ground. "Oh no!" I groaned. Scott was by my side in an instance. "Percy are you alright?" He asked.

"No I don't want your applesauce," I responded. "Yeah you defiantly hit your head," he said as he picked me up and took me to the trainer.

I walked out of the stadium with a standing applause from the crowd.

The trainers went back out after saying I had a concussion. I took all my pads out and put on my gray BCHS shirt but kept the shorts on. But then I saw Erica Pulling Stiles by the ear. When I was able to walk in a straight line.

I heard him describing the thing he saw last night to Derek and Erica. I walked up next to Stiles. "What have you seen it before you have this look like you know what exactly what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed.

I glanced towards Erica and Derek who were staring up. I looked up and saw the lizard snake man hissing at me. "HOLY HELL!" I exclaimed.

It hoped down from its place on the landing above us. It sliced a mark into the back of Erica's neck and she stumbled backwards in her heels. "RUN!" Derek shouted at Stiles.

I saw Erica fall into one of the pools and ran right towards her. Not noticing that the same thing had happened to Derek and Stiles.

I dove into the pool swimming to the bottom and picking up Erica's small body. I resurfaced holding her up. "Where did it go!" Stiles exclaimed?

"Maybe it took off!" I said hopefully. But the screech of the beast told me other wise.

Time skip.

I cut out Derek and Stiles bickering and tried to focus on holding Erica up. "Percy?" Erica asked. "Yeah?" I responded. "Please tell me that your cut on your forearm isn't from that thing. Or the one on the back of your neck."

My eyes widened as I realized I couldn't feel my left arm. "DEREK!" I hollered. "Yeah!?" He asked. "I'm losing feeling in my body! It got me!" I shouted.

"Stiles could you lift Erica!?" I asked. "Uh no but I have an idea, swim towards one of the diving things and grip on to it!"

I tried to swim over but then I became completely paralyzed. I sank to the bottom of the pool slowly. I hit the bottom with Erica besides me. We sat there for 2 minutes or longer but I knew I didn't have that much left in me.

IM NOT DYING LIKE THIS.

I looked over to Erica and I saw my reflection in her eyes.

My eyes where white.

I roared underneath the water suddenly I could move. I grabbed Erica and shot to the surface. Glass fell from the ceiling but I didn't care.

I quickly threw Erica up and then hurled my self up. "Are m- ahhh my ahhh eyes ahhhh normal?" I asked gasping for breath. "Yeah," she responded. I looked over to see Scott coming my way.

Time skip.

"I could of got this for you!" I exclaimed. "Yeah well..." Stiles started. "What do you mean! Where supposed to be working together!" "Let's just figure out what this is!" Scott said.

"It's called a Kanima," Derek said coming up. "You knew!?" Stiles asked. "No not u till it was confused about its reflection," Derek said.

"It doesn't know who it is?" Scott asked. "Or who," Derek added. "It's like an abomination," Stiles suggested. They turned away after nodding.

"Derek we need to work together on this maybe even tell the Argents," Scott suggested. "You trust them?" Derek asked. "Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem! While we're hear arguing bout who's on what side there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and it's killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!" Scott exclaimed.

"I know one thing when I find it I'm going to kill it," Derek said walking away. I sighed and turned towards my friends.

"Guys I need to tell you something," I informed them. "What?" Stiles asked. I explained them my situation about my eyes.

"Percy, Deaton told me something about this before, he said that if the human side of you can control the demon wolf thing or delta you become something," Scott informed me.

"What? What do u become!?" I ask. Scott took a moment to answer.

"Percy you would become an Alpha."


	15. Chapter 15 part one

**I haven't had time to really finish this chapter. And I was tried of watching season 2 while season 5 was going on. And I had odor that because I could tremember everything that happened. So I split it in half and will hopefully have time to do the other part of the story so please be patient with me.**

I don't own TW or PJO

"Scott!, Percy I have some really bad news!" Stiles exclaimed running in our class. "Trust me we know," I responded glaring at Isaac.

Time skip.

"I only found one thing online about a kanima and all I can is a were jaguar from South America that goes after murder's

"Well that thing was not a jaguar," Scott remarked. "Yeah and we are definitely not murder's," I stated. "And don't come up with any bs saying it's going after me cause I saw it kill someone," Stiles said looking at Scott.

I stopped when I heard Isaac and Erica talking in the hallway. "Hey I'll catch up I'm going to pee," I said as I entered the bathroom.

I waited until I was sure it was Erica and Isaac outside of the door. I quickly walked out In front of them. "So what's going on in chemistry?" I asked. There eyes widened as I smirked and grabbed there jackets.

Time skip.

I entered 5 minutes late to coaches class but I said I forgot because of my concussion what class I had next. Bam! I just got to sit in class and not do anything.

But I did tell Scott and Stiles what was going to happen in Chem. "they think she's the kanima?" Stiles asked. "Look she was bit by Peter," I said. "Yeah but..." Stiles argument was stopped when he glanced at the bored.

Lydia was standing there almost in tears after writing something on the bored multiple times. "What is that Greek?" Scott asked. "No I think it is English," Stiles said. Showing us a picture on his phone then flipping it. It said

SOMEONE HELP ME.

Time skip

"LYDIA WAIT!" I called in the hallway. Lydia stopped and waited for me. "What do you want?" She asked. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Percy, I don't need you to check up one me every five minutes, I can take care of my self," she said strutting away.

That's when I knew I truly lost Lydia Martin.

I entered the classroom and sat at the desk behind her. A minute later Scott and Stiles came in. They had a stair down with Erica and Isaac as they rushed towards desk by her. Scott got next to her and Isaac got next to me.

Erica settled for the one across from Isaac and Stiles pulled up a chair by Lydia. "Dumb asses," I groaned. Mr. Harris came in one second later. "Einstein once said two things are infinite. The universe and human stupidity. And I'm not sure about the universe. I my self I have I encountered infinite stupidity," he said patting stiles on the back.

"So your going to compound efforts through a round of group experiments let's see if two heads are better than one, or in Mr. Stilinski case less then one." Everyone chuckled a bit.

"Erica take the first station along with-" he started noticing all the hands up. Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and me where the only guys not withy there hand up. "I didn't ask for volunteers put your hormonal little hands down, let's start with Mr. Argent."

Me and my sister shared a look. The twin look for greaaaaaaaat.

I sat down next to her and slowly started to do the instructions. "You know this isn't going to work," I stated , "Just let me talk to Derek and I can find a better idea," I pleaded. "Why don't you talk to me instead?" She asked seductively.

She leaned in but I pulled away. "That's funny, why would a girl that would be lucky to get 5 minutes with you break up with you?" She asked me. "I don't really care," I informed her.

"If I was Lydia," Erica started putting her hand on my thigh. "I'd be wanting you all the time," she said seductively her hand almost to my crouch.

One part of me was saying- Fuck her right here on the table.

The smarter part was saying- Get her hand off of you.

Then I heard my sisters voice. "So you never get jealous?"

"Why would I?" Lydia asked.

"Cause that thing that's happening over there, that requires some jealousy,"

That's when I grabbed her hand and grabbed it off me. "Your not my type," I growled. "I'm exactly your type," she said throwing her arm around my shoulder flashing her eyes at me. The bell rung and I quickly slipped away and sat by my sister.

The bell rung quicker this time and I didn't get to tell Allison what was going on. "I plopped down next to some random girl.

I didn't listen to anything I was to busy looking at Derek out from the window. Watching us right now. "Derek if you don't back off right more I swear Erica and Isaac will regret it," I whispered. "No Percy, you see she just didn't pass the test," Derek said. "She's dead by tonight,"

Scott, Allison, and Stiles rushed off and started talking. "Man keeping me out of the loop," I said shaking my head. Like really it's like I'm not even with them anymore since they know I'm becoming an alpha. I'm just there.

They came out and Scott came my way.

Scott said to guard them and then walked off. I still didn't know the plan but I'm just gonna wing it.


	16. Chapter 15 part 2

**I do not own PJO or TW**

 **finally made this chapter and I hope you guys like it. It's a huge twist tot the story because a lot of things are revelived**

 **chapter 15 part 2**

"Hello guys what's going on?" I asked as we walked through the library. They didn't respond. I threw my arms up in annoyance. They all headed towards Stiles jeep and hopped in. Then they drove off.

Without me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I exclaimed walking back towards the library. I saw Isaac lifting up Danny by the shirt and anger filled me.

"HEY!" I yelled. Isaac saw me and his eyes widened and Erica took a step back. "Come on Percy its 2 against one, you really think you can win?" Erica asked with a little laugh.

I looked at Danny. "Go." He picked his stuff up and ran out. Erica's smile faded and Isaac flashed his eyes. "Percy you should join us," Isaac said circling me. "Why is that," I asked. "Cause we wouldn't keep you out of the loop," Erica responded.

I heard Isaacs footsteps stop behind me. "I don't know, I don't think I could handle my self around you Erica. And Isaac well I have nothing against you, just really your alpha," I said pretending to actually considering it. "Oh it could be fun," Erica said strutting up to me. She rapped her arms around my neck. "Put your hands some where useful," she whispered. I complied and grabbed her ass. She gasped flirtatiously.

"I could get used to this," she said before attaching her lips to mine. I continued to grip her ass while her hands ran through my hair. We separated for a moment for air before re attaching are lips this time exploring each others mouths with are tongues. Her hand was slowly making its way from my chest to my abs to my pants. I knew Isaac was slowly coming up behind me. When he was arms distance away from me I unattached my lips turned around and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground clutching his face.

I turned back towards Erica who was pouting. "Thanks for the offer, I'll sleep on it," I said walking passed her. I slapped her ass one more time before walking off getting another flirtatious gasp from her.

I walked the halls looking for Scott when I ran into my mom. "Mom?" I exclaimed. "Hello Percy, your grandfather would like a word," she said. She then grabbed me and dragged me to the principles office.

She shoved me in and locked the door behind me. "Perseus take a seat," he ordered. I did as I was asked. "So you wanted to see me?" I asked. "Your mother told me some serious information about you," he said. My eyes widened as I realized what was going on.

A second later he pulled out a pistol and shot me in the arm. I fell backwards in my seat flipping the chair. I stood up and saw my wound. It was steaming blue so I saw it was wolfsbane. "Is that supposed to hurt?" I growled. The bullet came out and fell to the ground and my arm healed up.

Gerald shot again but this time a dodged. "YOU DIS HONORED THE CODE!" He yelled shooting again. "ACCORDING TO YOU THERE IS NO CODE ANYMORE," I said dodging the bullet. I then picked up the chair I was in and threw it at him. He ducked and the gun skittered out of his hand. I took that moment to kick the door out of the office open and run out.

I ran and I ran towards my sister. I stopped behind Scott's house and I noticed a rumble going on inside. I ran in through the back window to see Isaac about to slash Stiles chest. I ran towards him and tackled Isaac to the ground. I gutted him with my claws and thew him out the open front door. I then ran upstairs to see Erica having a stand off with Allison.

"Think your going to stop Percy from joining the pack, while your keeping him out of the loop for what? To make sure his little anger issue problem doesn't screw anything up?" Erica asked twirling her hair. "It's not like that," Allison said. "Then what's it like?" Erica asked. "It's more like we think he's gonna fall for you and then he will spill everything," Allison stated.

"Well, about that," I said flashing my golden eyes. Allison's eyes opened wide as she realized I was there the whole time. Then I grabbed Erica and threw her at the wall. In her weakened state I grabbed her and threw her out of the second story window right next to Isaac.

Derek looked down shocked to see his betas fail again. Derek shook his head and Scott showed up a moment later. Then a hiss scream from the roof caused everyone to fall out together to look at the Kanima. Was that Lydia?

A moment later Lydia came out of the house and screamed

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING IN?!"

Me and Scott looked at each other. "Fuck," I said putting my head in my hands. "It's Jackson," Scott said shocked. Derek looked at Boyd. "Get them out of here," he ordered. He then ran after the Kanima.

We looked down the street where the Kanima had ran off to. "Let's go," Stiles exclaimed. I nodded and started to go but Scott held his hand out to stop me. A tense silence held the air.

" .Arm," I ordered. "Percy," he begged. "What is it Scott? Why don't you trust me anymore!" I asked giving him a pleasing look to tell me.

"Deaton said that when your delta is taking control slowly it.. It tries to kill you so it can kill your human side and turn you into a full wolf, it will cloud your judgement and make you do things that you wouldn't normally do,"he explained.

Tears started to fall down my face. "Scott, things aren't the way they where before! There is this snake lizard man thing that turns out to be Jackson killing people! Gerald knows what I am! I have to fight an inner battle against myself! NOTHING IS NORMAL ANYMORE! The only thing I can do to keep it normal is save the people that Jackson is going out to kill! You can't take that away! Not you Scott, not you Allison, and not you Stiles. Im already a dead man either way so let me do the right thing while I'm still here."

"Percy," Allison breathed tears streaming from her eyes. "You two go I'll catch up," I told Scott and Stiles who ran down the road. "I'm so sorry," she cried running to me and embracing me in a hug. "I can't go home now Sis," I whispered in her ear. "But where will you go," she asked. I looked down at her. "Derek," I said. "Bu-" I cut her off. "I have to join his pack now Allie it's the only way I survive. Promise me you won't let Gerald turn you into Kate," I said. "Percy," she pleaded. "Promise me," I begged. She nodded and I kissed her on the cheek.

I ran off glancing back once giving Allison my classic smirk for all I knew the last time.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own PJO or TW**

 **short chapter but longer one is next this is more of a Wut this never happened in the show because Denver it is all Percy poblv and his is kinda like Percy's first day in Derek's pack**

* * *

I came across Stiles and Scott leaning against the outside of the club. "Any idea where it went?" Stiles asked. "I lost it," Scott exclaimed. "You lost its scent?" I asked confused. "I don't think it has one," Scott informed me.

Nice

"Any idea where he's going?" Stiles asked. "To kill someone," I offered. "Ah, that explains all the claws and the fangs and all that makes perfect since now," Stiles said Sarcastically. Me and Scott both glared at him. "What come on I'm 146 of pale skin and fragile bone sarcasm is my only defense," he exclaimed.

"Are you going to help us find it?" I asked. "Not it Jackson," Stiles corrected me. "I could give a rats ass if it was my mother or not we have to stop it," I told them. "Percy your eyes," Scott said. "Are they white!" I asked worriedly.

Then the killer headache hit me and I fell down clutching my head. "Go on Ahg," I grunted out on them. "Percy," Scott said putting his hand on my shoulder. "GOOO!" I half yelled half roared at them since I was half turned. They ran to the back of the building. I dug my claws into my palm.

"Percy!" I heard Derek's voice behind me. "Where did they go?" He asked me. I pointed at the club. "Here use this!" He told me giving me a sharp object.

"LET ME GO!" A loud voice in my head yelled. "No!" I grunted. "LET ME CONTROL YOU I CAN DO EVERYTHING BETTER I WILL BE LIKE A GOD!" The voice argued. With all my strength I plunged the object in my gut. I got a weird sensation before the pain came. I then fell over gasping for air. Not allowing my self to heal since I heard the sirens coming.

The next thing I know Derek is picking me up and running. "No," I groan before I black out.

"Percy? Come on wake up! Percy?" A voice said. Then I felt a huge pain come from the right side of my face. "GOD!" I yelled shooting up. Isaac was standing there shaking his hand off. It looked like he broke his Middle finger. "What the hell!" I exclaimed.

Isaac threw me some clothes. Sea green shirt dark jeans my converse and a leather jacket. "Oooo I'm officially part of the I think I'm tonight because I wear a leather jacket club!" I exclaimed laughing. Isaac cracked a grin. "Get dressed ass hole Derek's making you go to school. "I almost died last night!" I defended my self. "You almost die every night," Isaac called walking out of the train. "No shit," I said.

Time skip.

I walked into my English class giving Allison my classic smirk and Scott a wink. I plopped down the seat nearest to the door.

"I'm afraid your teacher was feeling ill today and called in sick," a women's voice said. I dropped my notebook from my seat. "So I'm afraid you are stuck with me as a substitute teacher," my mom said.

I felt anger so much of it. I knew my heart relate was picking up and I knew Scott heard it. I glanced over to him and his eyes widened. "You eyes!" He mouthed.

"Fuck," I whispered under my breath. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door ignoring my moms protest. I ran down the hall and into the the locker room. I ripped my shirt off along with my jeans and slid on some Athletic shorts. I turned the water on to blazing hot and leaned back onto the wall.

I heard the door open praying it wasn't any teacher. I heard steps approaching slowly. "Percy?" I heard Isaac call. I didn't respond and he poked his head around the corner. I closed my eyes and banged my head against the wall.

I opened my eyes and Isaac took a step back. "Percy man think of the one thing that makes you happy," he told me. I saw my sister with Scott on there wedding day. No more monsters no more hunters. Just two people who actually loved eachother. I saw my sister and me running around the halls when we where little and when we went sky diving a few years back. A smile came to my lips as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Good green non glowing eyes are the thing I'm glad to see right now!" Isaac exclaimed. "You and me both man," I said. "Hey lets go I think we need to talk to Derek," Isaac said. I nodded in agreement. We then walked out of the building.

Time skip.

I walked into the abandoned train station. "Percy I found a way to keep you controlled!" Derek called. I walked over to him. "What is it?" I asked. "You need a strong anchor, more than someone you have a crush on or think you love. Someone you can always count on at a moments notice someone that will always be there for you," he informed me.

"Uh we already kinda did that," Isaac informed him. "What?" Derek asked confused. "Well I almost had a breakdown at school until I thought of my twin sister and all so yeah," I said.

"Wait Allison is your twin sister!?" Derek asked confused. "Yeah why?" I asked. Derek shook his head as he punched the wall. "I know why you became a delta now," he growled. "Why?" I asked. "Because she's becoming more of a hunter and your becoming more of a wolf! It's not an inner battle between your self and your wolf! It's an inner battle between your hunter side and your wolf!" He exclaimed.

My eyes where wide open. "Fuck!" I exclaimed. That's when I got the call from Allison.

"Percy!" She exclaimed. "Yeah what's going on?" I asked. "The Kanima doesn't seek a friend, it seeks a master!" She exclaimed. My mouth opened wide. "So your telling me Jackson is being controlled to kill these people?" I asked her. "Yep," she responded.

"The only question is who."


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own PJO or TW**

 **ment to upload this earlier but here it is hope you guys like it feel free to leave suggestions or ask questions I'll answer them or try to add the ideas in**

I sat outside the train on a wooden block and listened to the conversation. "Why do we need there help?" He asked. "Because it's harder to kill than I thought, and I still don't know who it is!" Derek said. "And they do?" Isaac asked. "They might," Derek stated. "Which is why I need one of you to get on there good side."

But we do its Jackson are they that dumb?

By now they where standing right in front of me. "Really, dude I'm standing right here," I exclaimed raising my eyebrows. "Scott or Stiles," Erica asked. "Either." "You know the full moons coming Derek," Isaac informed him.

Are they really ignoring me.

"I'm aware of that," Derek said annoyed. He opened a box that had chains and spikes. My eyes widened. Erica grabbed one that had spike going inside it. "These look comfortable," she said. "You said you where going to teach us to train whenever we wanted," Isaac said. "There hasn't been time," Derek informed him.

True that.

"But if you have to lock us up durning the full moon that means your alone against the argents," Isaac exclaimed worriedly. "He won't be alone he has me," I informed them. "And they haven't found us," Derek said walking off. "Yet!" Isaac called to him ," So how bout we forget the Kanima!"

"WE CANT!" He yelled ," Look there was something about the way Gerald looked at it. He wasn't afraid at all and I don't know what he knows. Or what he's planning. But I am sure about one thing. We have to find it first!"

I finally got up and stood between Derek's betas. "Clueless one and clueless two, please try to understand the situation we are in right now," I said patting there backs. I went off to help Derek as I glanced back at Isaac and Erica. Isaac walked off while Erica gave me a seductive look before walking off another way shaking her hips.

I was tempted to follow but turned back towards Derek to help. I wasn't really looking for a relationship at the moment considering I still digged Lydia.

Time skip

I walked around looking for my friends but couldn't find them. I sighed annoyed. Untill I got a text from Stiles.

Da G33K! - FIND OUT ABOUT JACKSON'S REAL PARENTS FROM LYDIA.

P- Mkay that shouldn't be hard at all (yes sarcasm)

I shoved my phone in my pocket and went to find Lydia. I found Allison instead and quickly told him I couldn't and fro him to try. When I put my head back up Allison was gone and I went off to go look for her.

I heard shower water running and headed off towards the boys locker room. I heard a heart beating twice as it normally should. My eyes widened.

Allison.

I quickened my pace until it started beating faster. I the went into an all out sprint. I burst through the door to see Jackson naked and Allison with her back against the door. "I'm fine I'm fine!" She assured me. I growled at Jackson. "Percy!" She exclaimed. I didn't listen I glanced at my self in the mirror and saw my golden eyes.

Yay!

I turned my attention back to Jackson. I rushed back towards him pushing him into the lockers. The lockers tumbled over and he looked at me. "I HAVE A RE STRAINING ORDER!" He yelled. "Not against me you stupid bitch!" I growled. His eyes widened In fear as he realized what was about to happen.

The big brother who has serious anger issues and super strength finally has a reason to beat him up. And trust me I will. He acted first pushing me into a wall and throwing me

Into the shower room. He tried to grab me but I punched him in the face. While he stumbled backwards I grabbed his shirt and threw him into a wall. He got up and kicked me back into a wall creating a crater in it.

I fell to the ground and he walked out. "Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed as I ran to him kicking him in the back. He fell forwards right next to

The weights. He picked up and threw it at me. I caught it leaning backwards in my attempt. I then threw it back at him as he tried to kick me. I grabbed him and threw him into the wall. I punched him multiple times before throwing him off of it and into a sink.

It ripped off the wall and water sprayed everywhere. He tried to punch me but I dodged. I kicked him towards the door and he fell through it. I ran right towards him and punched him three times before I was grabbed off of him by Erica. Jackson was restrained by Stiles. Which of corse didn't work. He shoved Stiles off and I did the same to Erica. I dodged Jacksons fist and hit him square in the face causing him to stumble backwards.

Scott ran from a corner and saw what was happening rushing forward and holding me back while Erica went to hold Jackson back. We where both trying to break free again. "PERCY STOP!" Scott yelled. Then something strange happened. My voice got deeper and darker. "LET ME GO!" I roared. Scott whined and backed up to a corner. I looked at him and his eyes widened. "Percy your eyes there... There Red!" He exclaimed.

I looked roared Jackson. "STOP!" I yelled. Jackson stopped resisting. I closed my eyes and looked back towards Scott. "There normal now what?" He asked himself. I shook it off as Matt turned the corner and Allison came out of the locker room. "What the hell is going on!" Me. Harris asked.

Fuck

"What do you idiots think your doing! Jackson calm down! Mr. Argent want to explain yourself? McCall? Anyone!?" He asked.

"You dropped this Matt said handing Scott a tablet. Mr. Harris grabbed it out of his hand. "You and you, actually all 7 of you detention 3 o clock," he ordered.

Time skip.

We entered detention and I slumped on a table with my head down. I ignored everything going on except when I hand touched my thigh. I looked up to see Erica she gave me a small smile. Then Stiles and Scott rushed to the seats across us. "Stiles told me you know how Jacksons parents died," Scott said. "Maybe," Erica replied.

"Erica, talk," I said in a stern voice. "It was a car accident and my dad was the insurance investigator. And every time he sees him he talks about the huge settlement coming for him when he is 18," Erica informed us.

"So he is not only rich now but he will get any richer when he turns 18?" Stiles asked. "Yep," Erica said. "Somethings are deeply wrong with that," stiles complained. I smirked. Erica went to find the Insurance investigation on my dads files," she said opening her lab top.

Then my moms voice came on the intercom. Telling Scott to go to the principles office. "I'm coming with you," I said. Scott told me no. So I told Stiles to figure this out and I went zoned out again. Then the next thing I realize is that we are re shelving books.

"One day I'm going to kill him," I complained. Matt laughed. I went to talk to Erica. When all of a sudden I heard a thump. I went to an isle and I saw Matt on the ground. "Oh god!" I exclaimed when I saw the the cut on the back of his neck. Then something crashed in the lights above me. "Erica! Scott!" I called. I heard a roar from Erica. Then a scream. I ran over to her and saw her shaking in the ground. I looked over to see Jackson writing in the chalkboard. It said.

Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you.

"GUYS!" I called. They looked at me. "I think she's has a seizure. We have to get to Derek!" I exclaimed. "Scott help me come on!" I exclaimed picking her up. He hesitated fro a moment before we both rushed out of school.

Time skip.

"Is she dying?" I asked Derek worried. "She might I... This I going to hurt," he said grabbing Erica's arm and breaking it. She screamed in pain. He then dug his claws into her arm blood spilling on the ground and she screamed more and I growled. "It's to get the venom out Percy!" He exclaimed.

She fell backwards into my arms and with her free arm cupped my cheek. "You, you look cute when your worried," she breathed out. I didn't think I just acted off instinct as I leaned down and attached my lips to hers. She kissed back and we separated as she fell backwards exhausted.

"Will she be ok?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"You know who it is!" Scott asked following me and Derek out. "Jackson," he answered. "You already knew that you just wanted Erica to confirm it!" Scott said. Derek nodded. "I'll help you stop it... As part of your pack," Scott said. Derek's eyes widened. "But I'll do it on one condition we are going to catch him! Not kill him." "And?" Derek asked. He looked at me and I nodded. "We are going to do it Our way," Scot said pointing at me and Scott.


	19. Chapter 19

I will have the next chapter for this story coming in the next few days coming hopefully. But I have a question for you guys.

I have been thinking of making a Teen Wolf/ Supernatural crossover. Make a character like Percy as an O/C considering a name change but will be like the Percy in this one. This is a little preview if enough of you guys like it. If you don't like it I won't do it...in reality I might but not for a while. And I would like to see if you guys would want it.

PREVIEW

If I start it in season 1

"So what makes you think this is are kinda thing," Dean asked Sam. Sam gave Dean an annoyed look. "Well because a girl named Laura Hale was killed by a wolf in California," Sam responded. Dean raised an eyebrow taking his eyes off the road to glance at Sam with an annoyed expression. "So?" He asked. Sam gave out a sigh and a small laugh. "What? What am I missing?" Dean asked. "Their are no wolves in California," Sam told Dean.

"Is the heart missing?" Dean asked. "I don't know considering she was uh split in half!" Deans eyes widened and he pulled over. "Where to?" He asked Sam. "Uhh... Beacon Hills," Sam said. "Beacon what?" Dean asked. "Hills, it's a small county-" Sam started to say before Dean interrupted him. "I know what it is, it's just Dad worked a case their. And well it was one of his few failures. He said it was a Beacon for the supernatural especially for werewolves."

"Well who did dad talk to?" Sam asked. "A group of hunters who specifically hunted werewolves... The Argents," Dean informed Sam. "Well let's go talk to these Argents," Sam said with fake enthusiasm. "Sammy Beacon hills is 1000 miles from here," Dean informed him. "And there's a werewolf that is killing people and who knows it could be an Alpha, which I hear are almost impossible for hunters to stop maybe that's why dad failed all those years ago maybe the Argents need are help!" Sam said trying convince Dean.

"Alright fine I hear you," Dean said. "Now which way," Dean asked. Sam smiled before pulling out a map.

if I start in Season 2 would just involve stuff about the Kanima killing people Season 3 would be about Erica and Boyd being captured and their dad was close friends with Erica's family so they do it for her.

I don't see a starting point in season 3B. and 4 would make since saying there going to stop hunters from killing the innocent werewolves

Season 5 would involve the mass disappearance of the dead body's that have mercury in their system.

So just tell me what you think I should do and what season I should start with.


	20. You must honor the code

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **here ends season two. I feel like I needed to end it here because Percy Vs. Wolf is coming up. So yeah please tell me who you think Percy's family's guardian angel is. And so I tell you when the next part of this story is out. And yeah... So here is the Last chapter to Teen hunter. I might add another as a preview to Teen Hunter: Battle lines (which is the second story) so have a great day please don't be mad at me please please don't be mad at me for the way I ended this.**

I barged into the hospital morgue where my dad and sister where. My dad of course interrogating my sister. "Percy," my dad breathed. "This is over," I growled grabbing my sister and pulling her behind me. " Wait outside," I ordered her. "Per-," "WAIT OUTSIDE!" She left the room.

"Your not dragging her into this," I told him. "You already have," my dad informed me. "Actually I think it as your crazy bitch of a sister," I said as we circled around the two dead body's.

"By doing this your doing what Gerald wants... By giving up me YOUR OWN SON. YOU WHERE GONNA LET HIM KILL ME AND HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME TO GET TO HER!" I yelled furious. "It's not that simple," my dad tried to explain. "I think it is Chris," I said my dad flinching with me saying his real name. "It's already to late she's right where he wants her... Your playing his game. Your going to let your daughter become Kate? Is that it? Allison is scared out of her mind! SHE ISN'T READY! When you loose her its because you where willing to kill your own son," I growled at him.

I then walked to the door. "Christopher don't you turn your back on me!" My dad yelled at me. I turned around and looked at him with tears in my eyes. "To kill the son that you named after yourself. I was proud of my name, now I wish I never owned it," I cried before walking out of the room. I passed Allison not sparing her a glance just saying one word. "Goodbye."

With that I walked out of the hospital.

Time skip.

I watched as Stiles and Scott pulled up in a jeep. "There's gotta be another way to get tickets right?" Scott asked. "It's a secret show there's only one way and it's a secret," Stiles said. "Oh thanks Sherlock," I said sarcastically. "Hey!" Someone called out. I looked behind us to see Matt. "Any of you guys know why no one is getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" He asked.

"Am I supposed to care?" I asked. "Yeah forget about nobody even got hurt," Stiles said. "I- I had a concussion," Matt said defensively. "Nobody got seriously hurt," Stiles corrected himself. "I was in the E.R for six hours," he exclaimed. "Hey do you wanna know the truth? Matt, your little bump on the head is this about this high on are list of problems right now," Stiles said putting his hand inches away from the sidewalk. I raised an eyebrow at Scott. "Are you ok?" Scott asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine Now see you didn't get any tickets last night either."

"Are they still selling?" I asked. "Uh no but I managed to find 2 online, you should keep trying it sounds like everyone's gonna be there," Matt said before walking off. "You know what Im starting to go with Stiles idea about that guy he weirds me out," I stated. "See Scott I'm not the only one," Stiles said looking proud of himself. "Come on hot shot lets get hell over with!" I said walking towards the school.

Time skip

"Argent! Any idea where Jackson is?" Coach asked me. "Uh no..., I mean I think he's not feeling good," I corrected my self. "Oh, well tell him to get better before I make him," Coach said more to Danny than me.

I looked over to see Scott and Stiles trying to get tickets from Danny. I saw someone out of the corner of my eye with a locker full. "Hey bud so how much?" I asked him. "Uh 100$," he responded. "Well I need... 5 and I'm your captain that also kinda helped us win every game sooo," I dragged out. He handed me 5 tickets. "Just because you let me cheat off of you in Mr. Harris class," he said. I walked over to Scott, Stiles, and Isaac. "I wonder how you two idiots could survive with out me," I said giving them each a ticket. "Isaac give this to Erica," I said giving him another one.

I walked out with a smirk on my face.

Time skip.

I pulled up next to Stiles Jeep. "You know I hate dancing," I said. "Yeah but that's why you get to stay in the back room the whole time, Scott informed me. "What?" I asked. "Look the flashes it could make you shift, and I really don't want you to kill anyone," Scott informed me. "Allison," I said ignoring him. I then ran inside with Scott behind me. She spotted us and made are way towards us.

"What are you doing here!" I exclaimed my breathing becoming heavier. "We have a plan," Scott exclaimed. Allison's face went wide in shock. "You have a plan?" She asked. "Ok, ok my father and Gerald are coming here," she informed us. "What did you tell them!" I asked furious. "I told them.." "Allison!" Scott exclaimed. "I had to tell them," she said. "God they know it's Jackson!" I exclaimed as my head started pounding.

"People are dying Percy what am I supposed to do!?" She asked. "Your supposed to trust me! TO TRUST US!" I exclaimed. "I trust you more than anyone!" She exclaimed. "We had a plan," Scott repeated not really knowing what to do. I looked at him. "This isn't going to work," I said Scott nodded at me. "What do you want me to do I can fix it please, Scott, please Percy just tell me," she begged. "Just stay out of are way!" I growled. Me and Scott started walking off. "Percy!" She called. "JUST STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!" I yelled flashing my eyes back at her.

"Percy," Scott said giving me a questionable look. "Back room?" I asked. "Yeah back room go!" He said. I wasn't through the crowd into the back room. I fell down into a corner my hands in my head. "This isn't going to work," I repeated. I heard gun shots and I prayed. I prayed to God for the first time since I had been bitten that we would make it through this everyone and that Erica and Isaac would come through this door any second.

The door opened and I jumped to my feet. "Are you guys ok?" I asked. I noticed Erica with claw marks on her. "Erica?" I asked. "I'm fine," she informed me. Moments later Stiles came in. "It's just me," he assured Erica and Isaac who turned around defensively. My breathing was a bit heavy still and my headache was still there. "He ok?" Stiles asked. "Let's find ou-" was all I heard before I lost my hearing. All I heard was a ringing noise.

Erica glanced at me for a second. Her eyes widened. I heard saw her mouth my name. And something to - Are you ok? "I can't hear anything," I said. My legs started shaking and I lost feeling in them as I fell down. "Come to me little hunter, come to me," a voice growled.

Oh fuck, my wolf.

My vision was blurring but I saw Erica in front of me she looked worried. Stiles and Isaac I think we're talking to Jackson.

"Close your eyes and it will all be over." The voice said again. I forced my self to stand up. I wasn't going to let the delta win. That's when Jackson stood up half turned. It looked like he screeched or was yelling. I saw his teeth. I looked behind me to see The others rush out Isaac pulling Erica out who was trying to get there attention about me. I turned around to see Jackson fully turned.

"That's just great," I think I mumbled. I felt a sharp pain in my gut. I looked down to see its claws in my gut. The Kanima started to pull me up wards and I spit out the metallic tasting liquid out of my mouth. Black blood, nice. The next thing I know I'm being thrown out of the room crashing though the wall and then hitting an invisible force field that burned my back. I then fell to the ground.

I had a feeling that someone else was in trouble and then it hit me considering I heard vibrations and I think someone roared. Derek was on the other side of the line. I turned to him. "Save Scott, Go!" I tried to say. He got the message. He yelled at someone and after a while they got the message. I looked up to see Erica. She gripped my hand. "Go!" I was able to get out. She shook her head but Isaac dragged her out. I was able to get up and stumble away as the cops came.

I turned the corner to see my mom in my dads eyes. I saw blood and I knew. She had been bit. I coughed up blood again and fell to my knees. My dad looked over shocked. The last thing I saw was my mom looking over at me and she started screaming. I think it was nooooooo not my son too. But I couldn't make it out. I fell to the side my head hitting the ground.

At Least they made it out I thought. At Least they are alive and ok. With that the world came

To darkness around me.

I knew you would come to me little hunter. They always come in the end.

Derek pov.

I stared at my pack. "Derek? What is it?" Scott asked rather weakly. "Percy... Percy is dead,"

I informed them. Scotts eyes winded Isaac took a step back shaking his head. Boyd fell to his knees and Erica collapsed on the ground weeping.

I put my head down. This was all my fault.

Mr. Argent pov.

"She can't handle this, we just buried Kate, and Percy is dead now also," I informed Gerald. He just looked over at Percy's body. "No one is ready for loses," he said walking over to my sons body. "Especially the loss of my favorite grandson... Rest in peace my boy rest in peace," he said. Gerald then walked back up stairs.

Allison where are you?

Lydia pov.

After I woke up from my crazy dream I looked at my phone. I had 10 missed calls from stiles. 4 from Scott. 6 from Allison. I called Stiles back. "Lydia!" He exclaimed. "Why did you call me ten times in the middle of the night?" I asked. "Can we meet somewhere? Not like in as a date, it's something I can't tell you over the phone," he informed me. "Uh can you meet me at my house?" I asked.

"Uh yeah sure." He said before hanging up. Ten minutes later he was at my door. "What is so important?" I asked him. He took a deep breath. "Percy... He um he's..." He couldn't finish as silent tears started falling from his eyes. "What's wrong with Percy?" I asked. I noticed Scott coming up. He looked really bad. "Lydia, Percy is... He's... He died last night," he told me. "What is this early April fools?" I asked stunned.

Scott shook his head. "No Lydia he's gone he's dead," Stiles said barely holding it together. Scott wasn't much better but he was hiding it. "If you need anything we are here for you... All of us," Scott said. He put a hand on Stiles shoulder and led him away. I slowly closed the door. I fell backwards on it reality coming to me.

Percy is dead? No no no "NOO!" I screamed. Tears fell down my face as I saw my mom turn the corner. She looked worried and rushed towards me to comfort me. "What's wrong?" She asked me. "I didn't even get to tell him sorry," I cried. She didn't under stand un till I explained. Which took a good while since it took me 45 minutes to stop crying. Which after I started crying again.

Percy pov.

I walked around aimlessly then I heard a voice. "Hello," said a raspy voice. I turned to see a man with spiked up black hair in a trench coat under it it looked like he had a tie on also. "Who are you?" I asked confused. He smiled at me. "I'm your guardian Angel," he said. "Or at least your family's, you prayed for them to be safe and I kept them safe, but I'm warning you now past that door is something very dangerous."

I looked to where he pointed. "Yeah myself," I said. He nodded. He handed me a blade. I looked at it. It was the silver blade I took Alpha Peter on with when I fought him. I thought the cops took it for evidence.

"Use this," he said. "Thanks," I said looking back up. But he was already gone. "Well time to do this," I said as I walked towards the door. As I touched the door nob I fell to my knees. I saw my funeral, I saw Derek and then beat Jackson. I saw Gerald get beat, I saw Erica and Boyd being captured I saw Allison turn back into Allison and I saw Scott at my grave. I heard what he said.

"That's for saving my life all those times... I'm - I'm so sorry I couldn't save yours," he cried. "Everyone misses you man, Thought Isaac was quiet and cold hearted when you where here well he's worse," he told me. "Guess you where his only friend he had had for a while," he said.

"I hope your in a better place, and I hope you can rest in peace since we stopped it. Everything is back to as normal as this town gets." He laughed a bit. "Goodbye... Christopher P. Argent."

I looked at the door. I had more of a reason than any know to come back. I had to come back and I will. Those people who took Erica and Boyd will die by my claws. I'll be an Alpha after this. I'll make my own pack so Scott and then don't have to worry anymore. Cause I'll be there and there will be war. My name won't be Perseus anymore. It will be Riptide. Demon wolf.


	21. Sneak peak

**Here's a sneak peak for The second teen Hunter hope you like it.**

 **Teen Hunter: Battle lines**

 **prologue**

A boy with shaggy black hair stood in the shadows. He glared at the two men in the dinner across the street. "FBI Agents my ass," he growled as he continued to watch them. Of course he knew why they where here. A shit ton of birds flew into highschool Windows. Three people have gone missing to end up dead. Oh and there's an Alpha pack that have killed one of Derek's pack already and tried to kill another.

Of course they didn't know about the rivaling packs yet but he knew in a town like Beacon Hills it wouldn't be long to find out. Especially these hunters. Argents wife's brothers sons? Something like that. They weren't meant to be messed with. Of course he knew that. But neither was he. He came back to life and watched over his friends. He wanted to reveal himself many times but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't.

The boy was thrown from his thoughts when he saw the Very familiar black Camaro drive by and pull in to the diner parking lot. Out stepped Derek Hale and his sister Cora. Derek glanced at the Impala across the lot, a concerned look flashing his face before shrugging it off. He smiled at his sister who he was very happy to see alive.

The boy watching found her very attractive. When she was alone sometimes he would bump into her at the store or a gas station. She didn't know who he was. But all the boy knew was his friends seemingly went in shock at his death. Only one of them had seen him and he shook it off as a hallucination since he was being sedated. Isaac was never the bright one though.

The only person in this town that knew he was alive was himself. He frowned wishing he could talk to his friends. He found himself longing for Lydia. But she was making out with the enemy. And of course Erica but she was dead. When he found out the news he almost killed the alpha that did it. But he couldn't exactly fight five alphas by himself. Sure he was a demon wolf but an untrained one and not a match for even the blind one of the evil alpha pack.

But he couldn't hide in the shadows forever and not letting Derek or his sister get fooled by the Hunters that seemed to escape death and oh and have an angel on their side, the same on that gave him back his knife. The boy sighed as he decided to do something. He waited 5 months in the shadows. Un heard of presumed dead. This boy's name is Christopher P. Argent Jr. Aka - Perseus Argent the dead werewolf/hunter.


	22. Chapter 22

hey guys the sequel is up go check it out


	23. Chapter 23

For all of you guys who like this story part 2 is out go check it out. Hope you like it. It's 6 chapters in and I don't want anyone that likes this story to miss out on it so just click on my profile and go to my stories and read it.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys wanted to let you know Teen Hunter is up and running on Wattpad. My profile is Trident_Hero. Or just search it and it should be one of the first stories to pop up. So I go check it out and I hope you guys like It. Also a the next chapter is coming out for this Story Tomo I'm halfway down with the chapter.

Also it may take an unexpected twist that I hope you don't mind but I've been debating if I should do it for a while and I've decided to do it. So check out the story and be ready for an update tomo. If you have any questions PM me.

Peace!


End file.
